Teacher's pet, the remake
by Oni Meowzi
Summary: Sly meets a new thief and has been given the responsiblity to train her! Will this kid learn how to cope with Sly, or is it all out war between teacher and student? UPDATED!
1. Two dark figures

This is my most favorite story to write! So I guess I'm pretty happy to rewrite it! Please enjoy the remake of "Teacher's pet"!

Disclaimer: We do not own Sly Cooper!

Midnight: How many times do you have to tell these people anyways?

Disclaimer: I have no idea.

Dark figure in the night

It was a dark night in the city of Paris. Not a soul stirred except for a dark figure that stood on top of a hotel roof. The dark figure looked down upon a museum surrounded by pig guards holding flashlights. Behind this dark figure stood another one that was some what taller then the first and was much older.

"Are you sure your ready for this, dear, you could use some more practice especillay with that cane." the older figure said. The cane she was refering to was held very tightly by the younger figure.

It was 4-feet long and it had a metal hook at the end. The hook was red and at the end of the hook was a small shape that looked like a cats paw.

" Yes mother, I'm ready and I've been ready for quite some time now." the younger figure said harshly. "Alright then but be careful. This isn't like our training course at home." the older figure said.

"I know. I know." the younger figure said. "Well then good luck, dear." the older figure said and walked away. "Finally a chance to prove myself" the young figure said jumping to the next roof. "I'll become a master thief all by myself!"

&

Already inside the museum was a raccoon. He was about in his early 20's and he wore a blue shirt with a blue cap and a red pack on his right leg.

"Breaker Alpha Foxtrot, this is the Wizzard. Do you hear me Sitting Duck?" a nasally voice came from a set of binaculers called a binocucom.

"This is Peaking Duck I hear you Blizzard." the raccoon said into the binocucom. If you hadn't already notice, this raccoon's name was Sly Cooper and he was talking to his friend, Bently, who is a turtle.

"No Sly, I'm the Wizzard and your Sitting Duck." Bently said. "I hear you loud and clear, Lizard" Sly said. "No I'm, forget it your not taking this seriously." Bently said. "No, Bently, I'm not. I know this is your first time out in the field but you have to relax. If we're going to get to those Clockwerk parts I need you on your toes! So in plain talk what's your status" Sly said.

"Well I've positioned myself in the basement and I can get myself up by elavator but you have to turn on the power with the power switch" Bently said. "Hang tough pal it may take awhile but I'll get to that power switch." Sly said putting the binocucom away.

&

Still not a lot redone! O-well. Please read and review! I'M SO GLAD TO BE BACK!


	2. A thief with attitude

YAY REVIEWS! It feels so good to get them again! Time now for my favorite part! Answering them!

Purple Carnation- YES I'M BACK! Uh, I'd rather not talk about it! Um, you mean the first paragraph on the first chapter? That one is old! It didn't change at all! Welcome back and here's your update!

SmashQueen- YES I'M BACK! (Again I have to say that!) I didn't think I was coming back either but look at me now! I'm glad to hear you were hoping I was going to come back! (I feel so loved!) HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!

(Sniff) You guys are really great! Coming back to read my stories after that HUGE wait!

Midnight: In my opinion they should have stayed away.

(Growl) Anyways, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!

Disclaimer: We do not own Sly Cooper. If I had a nickel for every time I said that I would be the richest guy in the world!

**A thief of attitude **

As the young dark figure ran on top of the rooftops, a light from a streetlight surpassed her face. It revealed a gray fur cat with black strips. She had dark brown hair and green eyes and looked about 14 years old. She wore a black shirt and black jeans with black tennis shoes. She also wore a small red one-strap backpack and she wore her hair in a ponytail with her bangs covering one eye.

She finally made it on top of the museum; still running trying to look for a way in, when she fell into a hole a certain thief had made.

"Aaaah!" she screamed, falling. Then she landed on something. Something soft. "Owwwww." the thing groaned. The cat looked down and saw a raccoon with a blue shirt and hat.

"Sorry!" the cat said. She got up off the male raccoon and watched him stand up. "That's okay." the raccoon said, grinning. The cat blushed but then looked at the raccoon with a stern look.

"I wouldn't have fallen on you if you didn't put that hole there!" she said. The raccoon grinned again. "Well, sorry for that. I didn't know another thief was dropping by." he said. "How did you know I was a thief?" the cat asked. "Lucky guess. But we haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Sly Cooper, what's your's?" the raccoon asked.

"The name's Meowzi Mirrorzi," the cat said, crossing her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." Meowzi said. "What'd you stealing?" Sly asked. "Why would you like to know?" Meowzi said. "Well perhaps I can help you." Sly said. " I don't need help!" Meowzi said, her tail whipping around angrily.

"Suit yourself." Sly said walking away. "Unless." Meowzi said, slowly. "Do you know where I can fine the crystal paw?". "Let me check." Sly said, pulling out his binocucom.

"Hey Bently, I need a favor." Sly said. "What?" Bently said through the binocucom. "Do you know where I can find the "Crystal paw" here?" Sly asked. "I guess, Sly, but why?" Bently said. "For a little friend." Sly said, grinning.

"I'm not your little friend!" Meowzi said. "Who's that, Sly?" Bently asked. "Her name is Meowzi Mirrorzi, now the paw?" Sly said. "Oh! Yeah! Uuuumm…let's see…. interesting…" Bently said. "What?" Sly and Meowzi said in unison into the binocucom.

"The crystal paw is in the same place as the Clockwerk parts!" Bently said. "Thanks Bently." Sly said and he put the binocucom away. "Where are the Clockwerk parts?" Meowzi asked. "Where I'm going so you could follow me if you want." Sly said.

"No! I'm doing my own heist so back off!" Meowzi said. "Alright." Sly said. Sly hopped onto the drum that bounced him up onto the whale skeleton. He was half way across the skeleton when Meowzi jumped up on it to. "Decided to join me, eh?" Sly said grinning again. "No! This just the only way to get up!" Meowzi said, blushing.

"Riiiight" Sly said and kept on going. "Well it is." Meowzi whispered, blushing a bit but followed Sly. When they got to the other end Sly flipped the switch. "Ok now I splice the wires…OW!…hold on! There we go!" Bently said through the binocucom.

The elevator turned on and up came Bently in it. "Meowzi meet Bently. Bently meet Meowzi." Sly said. "Please to meet you." Bently said getting out of the elevator and offering his hand. Meowzi just looked away mumbling "Whatever." Bently raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong but shook it off and headed for the computer. After a little computer hacking the gate, searchlights and lasers were all gone. "Now, Sly, go on ahead to meet Murray at the rondevue and I'll do computer support right here." Bently said. "Thanks pal. For your first time in the field you did pretty well." Sly said.

"Thanks." Bently said simply what with Meowzi around. Sly walked off ahead and Meowzi followed. As they made it through the hallways of the museum Sly and Meowzi heard Bently talked over the intercom to the guards.

"Attention guards, we are doing some maintenance on the security system so don't be alarmed if some things are shut off! Thank you, your all doing a wonderful job!".

"Sounds like you guys done this before!" Meowzi said. "Loads of times!" Sly said. "Yeah well, don't gloat! It's not like you guys are master thieves or anything!" Meowzi said. (Were has she been?). Finally Sly and Meowzi got to the museum's balcony. Sly brought out his binocucom.

"According to my research the Clockwerk parts should be over there behind that door. Murray should be moving in for your reindevue. Unfortunately, the route through the garden is filled with guards!" Bently said through the binocucom. "No problem. I'll just take the long way." Sly said putting the bin. away.

"What way is that?" Meowzi asked. "That way." Sly said pointing to the wire leading to the next building. "You mean you can walk on that?" Meowzi asked. Sly jumped, did a spin in midair and landed onto the wire. "Yeah, can't you?" Sly said grinning yet again.

"Sure I can! Just watch!" Meowzi said stepping onto the wire. She tried to balance on it but slipped and landed on her butt. "Ooooww." She groaned. "Are you ok?" Sly asked with a hint of laughter. "I'm just fine!" Meowzi said getting up. "So I guess you can't do a rail walk." Sly said. "No." Meowzi whispered.

$$&

Midnight: HAHA! She can't even do a rail walk! HA!

Yeah well! Neither can you!

Midnight: Grrrrrr…

Anyways! Please read and review! And for the new readers (and the old ones who might have forgotten!) Meowzi Mirrozi is not me! She was born in that world!


	3. Clockwerk?

YEAH! UPDATE! And….REVIEW! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Midnight: You really have to stop reading Znak's stories before writing your stories!

SO WHAT! IT'S FUNNY! REVIEW!

SmashQueen- Nooooooo….she's had it for awhile now.I don't remember much either! NOOOO! NOT RAJAN! Hehe! Here's the next chapter!

So much retyping. And rereading. WHY! O-well here's CHAPTER THREE! HUZZAH!

Disclaimer: WEEEEEEE DOOOOO NOOOOT OOOOOOWN SLLLLLLY COOOOPER! Get that through your heads!

Don't be mean!

Disclaimer: JUST START IT ALREADY!

**Clockwerk?**

Sly grinned. "You know, I can try to teach you how to do the rail walk." Sly offered.

Meowzi looked up. "Really!" Meowzi said. Sly grinned again. "I mean. Really?" Meowzi said, looking down, blushing again. "Sure!" Sly said. He helped Meowzi up onto the wire and, with his help, got her to balance on it. "See, you just have to put all your weight into your toes." Sly explained.

After a few minutes, Meowzi was able to stand on the wire but she couldn't go very fast on it. "That's fine for now. You'll just have to stick with walking though!" Sly said. "Thanks." Meowzi said.

They made there way through the buildings that the wire goes past (scaring the pigeons away) and got to the building right next to the one where the Clockwerk parts (and the crystal paw) were being hold.

"Looks like Murray has gotten lost. Try pressing on without him!" Bently said trough the binocucom. "Who's "Murray"?" Meowzi asked.

Sly was about to answer when they heard a yell of "Thunder Flop!" from up above. Sly and Meowzi looked up to see a pink hippo that slammed right into the table next to them.

"That would be Murray!" Sly said, grinning. "Greetings citizen, I hope my meteorupic entrance didn't harm you!" Murray said then stopped, "Hey, Sly who's this?" Murray asked.

Sly looked sideways at Meowzi, seeing a bewildered expression on her face, and chuckled. "This is Meowzi, a little thief I met in the museum." Sly said.

Meowzi snapped out of her bewilderment. "I'M NOT LITTLE!" Meowzi snapped. Sly grinned again.

"Well "The Murray" is pleased to meet you!" Murray said. Meowzi just starred at Murray like he was some sort of freak. "So Murray, could you channel some of that raw energy into that gate?" Sly asked, referring to the gate that blocked the way.

"It is nothing before the Murray!" Murray said, then he turned around and started lifting up the gate.

"You coming?" Sly asked Meowzi. Meowzi nodded slowly. Within seconds Murray was able to lift the gate up, "Ok, all clear!" Murray said. Sly and Meowzi walked under it and headed for the balcony where a wire lead to the next building where the clockwerk parts (and the crystal paw) laid.

"Another bearer stands before you! Fear not for I shall bend it like the truth!" Murray said. (For those who don't know he's referring to the gate that blocks the entrance to the inside of the next building).

Murray stomped his foot on the ground which caused a nearby statue to bounce up. Murray caught it and threw it at the gate. "Solid work, Murray! You're really in the zone!" Sly said. "My hulking frame is to much for that puny rope! You guys go on ahead and I'll meet you in the hallway to carry out the Clockwerk parts!" Murray said.

"I don't think so." Meowzi said, "Once I get the crystal paw, I'm outta here!" Murray looked at Sly. Sly just shrugged and hopped on the rope and headed off for the building. Meowzi, very slowly, followed suit.

They made it inside of the building and looked inside, no Clockwerk parts. "I don't get it Sly?" Bently said through the binocucom, "The Clockwerk parts should be here! This is all wrong! We need to pull the plug on this operation right now!".

Suddenly, out of two Egyptian coffins, popped out a fox and tiger. Carmelita and Neyla. "Freeze Cooper!" Carmelita yelled. "Inspector Fox, as beautiful and unpredictable as ever!" Sly said.

Carmelita glanced at Meowzi, "And who's this? Another member of your Cooper gang?" Carmelita asked. Meowzi fumed "I'M NOT A PART OF HIS GANG!" Meowzi yelled.

"Anyways, your under arrest for stealing the Clockwerk parts!" Carmelita yelled. "Someone already stole the parts!" Sly said. "Don't play dumb with me!" Carmelita said.

"It might not have been him, Carmelita." Neyla said, "The method of entry and guard casualties all point to the Klaww gang!"

"The Klaww gang?" Sly said.

Meowzi was very confused. '_Clockwerk parts? Klaww gang? And why is Sly so familiar with this cop? What's her name! Carmelita? And why are those two bickering? Are they that bad_ of cops?' Meowzi thought.

"Constable Neyla! I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout in favor of the Contessa! I really don't need your help!" Carmelita said. While Neyla was talking, Sly motioned to Meowzi for her to follow him. Meowzi did. She really didn't want to be caught by these cops, and besides if she did get caught her mom would kill her!

"Facts! Sly Cooper is right here I've caught him red handed!" Carmelita said. Sly and Meowzi slowly walked up the stairs to get out of the room. "I'm just saying there are more thieves in the world other then…" Neyla said but, "SLY COOPER! AFTER HIM!" Carmelita yelled.

Sly and Meowzi came out into a huge hallway with Carmelita right behind them. "Come back here!" Carmelita yelled, firing round after round of shock blasts. "Better start running!" Sly said, grinning. Meowzi growled but started running with Sly anyways.

Out of one of the doors Murray came out and started running with them. "Oh jeez! Wait up Sly!" Murray yelled. "Shack a leg Murray it's time to go!" Sly said. They all got to the first floor and kept running, dodging the tables and the shock blasts.

Then out of another door Bently came out and started running as fast as he could. "This wasn't part of the plan!" Bently yelled. "Yeah well, this is where it gets fun!" Sly said.

Meowzi could tell Sly had done this before! "It's getting a little hot! You guys should go get the van!" Sly said. "Well I'm coming with you!" Meowzi said. No way was she going with those other guys, at least Sly was a little decent. But just a little bit. Sly was about to object when Carmelita interrupted him.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO JAIL!" Carmelita yelled.

Sly had no time to argue. "Pick us up at the rendavou!" Sly said, to Bently and Murray. Bently and Murray went through a door next to them. "Follow me!" Sly said to Meowzi. He jumped out a window shattering the glass and Meowzi followed him.

They landed on the next building. Carmelita hopped out of another window and landed on an attached balcony.

"HOLD STILL!" Carmelita yelled.

"Come on!" Sly said to Meowzi. They jumped on the wire that led to the next building. Sly immediately started running. Meowzi tried to run, but slipped! "AAH!" Meowzi yelled. Sly grabbed Meowzi by the wrist before she fell into the road below. Sly had to think fast!

_We have to run, but Meowzi can't run on wires! _He thought. _There's only one thing to do!_

"What are you doing!" Meowzi yelled. Sly lifted her up back to the wire but instead of letting her back on he, CARRIED HER!

Sly immediately started running on the wire with Meowzi in his hands and his cane in his mouth. (That's what he usually does with his cane when his hands are occupied!).

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Meowzi yelled, flailing her arms around. Then she looked down at the road 10 feet away. "EEK! DON'T LET ME GO! DON'T LET ME GO!" Meowzi yelled, holding onto Sly.

Sly grinned but kept on running.

"COME BACK HERE, RINGTAIL!" Carmelita yelled, firing at him.

Sly ran on top three buildings and three different wires until he got to the one building that lead into the alleyway. He jumped onto the wire that curved its way down. (Which meant he had to perform a rail slide!).

"EEK! I HATE ROLLER-COASTERS!" Meowzi yelled. Sly grinned yet again, which was kind of hard because Meowzi was choking him!

He got into the alleyway and the Cooper van pulled up behind him. "Jump in the van so we can get out of here!" Murray yelled. Sly jumped into the back of the van with Meowzi, and closed the door behind him.

"Hit it, Murray!" Sly said. Murray stepped on the gas and they were out of there!

"I'LL FIND, COOPER!" Carmelita yelled.

&$

Sly jumped into the passenger's seat next to Murray and looked through the side mirror to see a very mad Carmelita a block away. "She's quite lovely when she's angry!" Sly chuckled.

"OK! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Meowzi yelled. Sly grinned, "And let you get caught by the cops?" Sly said.

Meowzi was silent for a moment. "Well….a…..no….I guess not." Meowzi said. "Maybe you can tell us where you live!" Murray said, "so we can drop you off!"

Meowzi hesitated a little then said, "Fine then! I live on Ledger street 4901! Just out in suburbs next to Paris!"

There was silence in the van until Meowzi asked, "Hey, Sly! Why did you carry me back there at the museum!"

Sly laughed. "Well how else were you going to follow me? It's not like I could teach you how to actually RUN on wires at that very moment!" Sly said. Meowzi growled. "I could have done it!" she said.

Sly grinned. There were another few moments of silence when Meowzi asked, "By the way! Who's Clockwerk anyways?"

Sly frowned a bit. "You really want to know?" he asked. "YES! Why did you think I asked!" Meowzi hissed.

Sly grinned again but immediately stopped. "Alright I'll tell you." Sly said.

Sly explained everything to Meowzi. How his family was a whole thieving clan, how Clockwerk grew to despise and hate the Coopers. He explained everything from when Cockwerk killed his family and stole his family's book to when he had finally beaten Clockwerk and got his book back!

Meowzi listened intently. Her eyes grew wide with each sentence. _Wow! This guy has been through a lot! _She thought. _He's even had it more badly then me!_

$$363

Sly's story lasted for the whole trip. When he finally finished they were at Meowzi's house. "Thanks." Meowzi whispered. She hopped out the back of the van. Sly glanced at her house.

"That's your house!" he asked. Meowzi's house was a huge building. It sort of looked like a cross between a school and castle!

Meowzi nodded. "Yeah, that's it all right." She said. Suddenly there was a loud shrill ringing. "What is that!" Bently yelled. "My cell phone." Meowzi said. She took out a small red cell phone and unfolded it. "Hello?" Meowzi said into the cell phone.

Her head snapped back from the phone suddenly. "What?" Sly asked. "It's my mother." Meowzi said. Sly, Bently, and Murray heard screaming from the other end. The only words they could make out were, "worried!" and "what if!" and "heart attack!"

Meowzi slowly put the phone back up to her ear. "Yes, mom…..Yes I know!…. Yes I should have!… No! I didn't get the paw!" Meowzi said. Then her head lurched back again. More screaming on the other line.

Sly and the others could make out words like, "Why!" and "what happened!" Meowzi put her ear up to the phone again. "Yes mom I know!….Listen! I was side tracked!" Meowzi said. The voice on the other line slowed its voice down and said, "By what? A hot boy?"

Sly grinned. Meowzi blushed. "Aaaaa..no. It was another thief" Meowzi said. The other line was silent. Then it said, "Who?"

Meowzi hesitated. "Hummmm…a guy named Sly Cooper." Meowzi said. Then the voice spoke again. "Sly Cooper?….Where are you?"

"Hummm….in the front yard." Meowzi said.

"Are they with you?"

"Yes."

"Well invite them in! You don't want to be rude to your new friends!"

"THERE NOT MY NEW FRIENDS!" Meowzi yelled, but the other line hung up before she did. Meowzi turned around to see both Sly and Murray smiling. Bently wasn't. "So, you gonna invite us in or what?" Sly said. Meowzi grumbled and motion for them to follow her.

Sly and Murray got out but Bently didn't. "Come on, Bent!" Sly said. "Sly, I don't think we should!" Bently said. Sly glanced at Meowzi who looked like she was about to scream. "I'm sure we'll be fine." Sly said. He started following Meowzi and soon Bently came out of the van and followed too.

When they walked through the front they came into a huge hall with a marble staircase.

"Come on!" Meowzi said, "She's probably in her office!"

They walked down some hallways and finally got to a huge red door. They walked through it. The "office" looked more like a huge library. It had red carpet and red shelves with books in them and there was a red desk on the other side in front of a huge glass window. The black chair next to the desk was pointing outwards toward the window so they couldn't see who was sitting in the seat.

"I'm here mom!" Meowzi said. The chair swiveled around to reveal an old gray cat with hazel eyes who looked about 43. She had dark gray hair and was wearing a black work outfit. "Ah! Finally! You had your mother worried!" the old cat said. She looked over Meowzi's shoulder to see Sly, Murray, and Bently. "And you brought your friends like I told you to." she said.

"There not my friends." Meowzi grumbled. Sly walked up to Meowzi's side. "The names Sly Cooper ma'am and these guys are Murray and Bently." Sly said, grinning. The old cat smiled "My name is Sheila Mirrorzi and I am very humbled to meet you Mr. Cooper." the cat, Sheila, said.

"So tell me how did you two meet in the museum?" Sheila asked. Sly grinned. "You know I think Meowzi would like to tell you that." Sly said, looking at Meowzi. Meowzi grumbled.

"Well dear, tell me everything!" Sheila said.

Meowzi took a deep breath and told her mother everything. Falling through the hole in the museum's roof, landing on Sly, him teaching her how to perform a decent rail walk and everything that had to do with escaping the police (yes EVERYTHING!). Sheila listened intently.

"I see." Sheila said at last. "Mr. Cooper could I talked to in the hallway. Alone." She said.

Sly shrugged. "Alright then."

Sly and Sheila walked out the door and closed it. Immediately Meowzi, Bently, and Murray pressed their ears up against the wall to listen in.

"Mr. Cooper, first of all I want to thank you for saving my daughter from the police." they heard Sheila said.

"It was a pleasure and by the way you can just call me Sly." they heard Sly said.

"Yes well, I need to ask you a favor." Sheila said.

"All right." Sly said.

"You see the Mirrorzi family is, quite like the Coopers, are a thieving clane. But sadly my daughter and I are the only one's left. I've been trying quite hard to teach Meowzi how to become a suitable thief but after tonight," Sheila said, then paused a moment. "I've seen that I have failed."

Meowzi's ears drooped at hearing this.

"Well she isn't that bad of a thief! She's good for her age!" Sly said.

Meowzi's ears perked a little at hearing Sly's comment.

"Yes well, still she does need improvement." Sheila said. "A teacher to show her the ropes I might say."

"Okay." Sly said, slowly.

"What I'm trying to say here Mr. Coo…..Sly, I would like you to be Meowzi's teacher!" Sheila said.

"WHAT!" Meowzi yelled.

Sly, Murray, and Bently jumped. Sheila had expected this outburst.

Meowzi opened the door barley missing Bently's and Murray's head. "WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS!" Meowzi yelled. "No dear, I think you need teaching." Sheila siad.

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK I'M GOING WITH THEM!" Meowzi screamed.

"Actually dear, I do!" Sheila said.

Meowzi growled.

_Oh boy. _Sly thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

$#&$8

Later that night.

Sly, Bently, Murray, AND Meowzi were back in the Cooper van.

"Are all those bags really necessary?" Sly asked. Practically half the Cooper van was now filled with Meowzi's bags. If you've haven't guessed yet, Meowzi has joined Sly and the gang (against her will).

"Yes!" Meowzi growled. Sly grinned. Right now his ears were thumping with pain from all the yelling Meowzi and Sheila had done but he didn't mind.

"Sly what exactly are we going to do with her?" Bently whispered to Sly so Meowzi wouldn't hear him.

"Teach her." Sly said plainly. "Yes but Sly, we have to get the Clockwerk parts AND get back at the Klaww gang!" Bently whispered.

"Well then," Sly said, "she can help us."

$&&(

HOLY BEEP THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! OH THE LONGNESS! Enjoy the longness of the chapter! FOR I HAVE NO IDEA IF I CAN KEEP THIS LONG CHAPPIENESS UP!

Midnight: That's it! No more humor fics for you!

EVIL KITTY! By the way! READ AND REVIEW! Or R and R or R+R or RR or….

Midnight: STOP IT!

Fine.


	4. Meowzi's luck

HIZ!

Midnight: Hiz? What the heck is that!

My new word for saying "Hello"!

Midnight: Ooooookaaaay.

Anyways. REVIEW!

Smashqueen: THAT'S BASICALLY THE POINT! Actually the real point is to make them longer but o-well! Aaaaaa! COME ON! GIVE ME THE SPOILER! PLEASE WORK ON THE CHAPTER AND GET IT UP SOOOOON! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Check last chapter for it!

**Meowzi's luck.**

The gang finally made it to the hide out. Sly, Bently, and Murray got out. Except Meowzi.

"Do you need help with those?" Sly asked Meowzi. Meowzi was trying to lift 6 bags at the same time.

"No! I don't need your help!" Meowzi said. "WOOO-AAAH!" Meowzi screamed, falling over, bags going this way and that.

Sly grinned. "Now do you need help?" Sly asked.

Meowzi fumed. "Oh!… Alright then…." Meowzi said. Sly grinned again and picked up three of the bags. "Come on guys!" Sly said to Bently and Murray.

Murray picked up four bags and Bently picked up two. Meowzi took the last three. (That makes 12 bags! XD!)

They all walked up the ramp to the hide out and went inside. "This is pretty nice!" Meowzi said. The hide out was a little dark but there was a table in the middle and a couple of hallways leading out. "For boys!" Meowzi said hurriedly.

Sly showed Meowzi her room and they put her bags into it. "Wow!" Meowzi said, "That's an awesome view!"

The window in her room showed a view of the Eiffel tower across the river. The moon shining behind it. Sly grinned again.

"Well, we're going to go see if we can find out where the Clockwerk parts are hiding!" Sly said, walking out of Meowzi's room with Bently and Murray behind him.

"Alright." Meowzi said, still gazing out of the window. _Maybe this won't be so bad! _She thought,_ As long as I don't have to spend TOO much time with these guys!_

Meowzi grabbed her cane and opened the window. She looked up at the low hanging roof above her. She grabbed the gutter and lifted herself up onto the roof. She looked around at her surroundings.

The hide out was on a island (if you look closely in the game it's a island!) with a couple of buildings. The building that was most noticeable was one with a huge peacock sign.

"Wow! A night club!" Meowzi said. She looked down at the hideout._ I'm sure Sly and the others won't mind if go look at it. _Meowzi thought. She shook her head. _What am I thinking! I can go anywhere I want without THEIR permission. _

With that thought, Meowzi put her cane through a slot in her backpack and climbed down a pipe. (That isn't a trick that Sly has to teach her!).

She walked up to the nightclub entrance where a hog-guard was standing. "Purpose?" the guard said, blocking Meowzi's way in. "To party?" Meowzi said. The guard grinned. "Come in." he said, getting out of the way. He opened the door and Meowzi walked in.

The music was very loud and there were a lot of people on the dance floor. "Yo! Sweet cheeks!" Course there were some people just sitting around talking to their friends. Meowzi looked over to see a couple of Labrador retrievers. They were all males and different colors. They also looked drunk.

Meowzi just glared and walked away. "Yo! Come on! Girl! Don't you want a piece of Cody!" the yellow Labrador retriever, that called out before, yelled. Meowzi kept walking.

After looking around she found herself next to a bar. But it didn't just sell drinks. Some of the animals there were eating food that smelled kind of funky.

"What is that stuff?" Meowzi asked a female cheetah who was eating a salad covered in the red stuff.

"Get away from me!" the cheetah snarled. Meowzi backed away. _Okay? _She thought.

"Yo! Dimitri on the mike just giving a shout out to all my guests!" a voice said through the boom boxes. The music was turned down a little. All the partygoers and Meowzi looked up.

There next to the DJ's booth was a lizard. An ugly lizard! All the partygoers cheered and Meowzi heard the Labrador retrievers give a chorus of "Whoop! Whoop!"

"Yo! It's time to start the dance competition! So show me your bling and let me shine you!" the lizard said. (I have no idea what that means! XD!)

_A dance competition? _Meowzi thought.

The people cheered and got off the dance floor. In the middle of the dance floor it opened up and 4 dance machines came up.

_Wait a minute! _Meowzi thought. _Is that?_

"Are you all ready for…" the lizard said, then everyone yelled, "DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!"

A male lion, a female bird and a male zebra came up and took one of the dance machines.

"We need one more for the dance competion!" Dimitri said into the mike.

"S'cuse me!" someone said behind Meowzi. Whoever it was accidentally bumped into Meowzi and she stumbled onto the dance floor.

"Yo! Kitty cat! Step up to the dancer and show us your bling!" the lizard said.

"What?" Meowzi said. Everyone started to chant "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

_Well I guess. _Meowzi thought. She stepped up onto the dance machine. In front of her was a screen.

"Let's start this competion!" the lizard said.

Suddenly arrows appeared on the screen. The music started up again.

_This will be easy! _Meowzi thought. _I've done this before!_

The arrows started going by to the rhyme of the music: (I'll show the arrows and if Meowzi get's them!)

Up. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Right. (Got it)

Right. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Right. Left. (Got it)

_So far so good! _Meowzi thought keeping with the beat.

Suddenly the music got faster.

Right. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Right. Up. (Miss!)

"Booooooo!" the partygoers yelled.

_Alright! _Meowzi thought. _I'll show them!_

Up. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Right. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Right. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Right. (Got it)

Right. (Got it)

Right. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Right. Left. (Got it)

"Yeeeeeaaah!" the partygoers cheered.

Meowzi glanced at the other dancers. They seemed to be slowing down and getting tired.

_Alright! _Meowzi thought excitdly.

Right. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Right. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Down. Up. (Got it)

Right. Left. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Left. (Got it)

Left. Up. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Up. (Got it)

Up. Down. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

Down. Right. (Got it)

Right. Up. (Got it)

Up. Down. (Got it)

Left. Right. (Got it)

Right. Up. (Got it)

Down. (Got it)

"The dance competion is over!" the lizard said.

Meowzi and the others stopped.

"The winner is….!" The lizard said.

Suddenly Meowzi's dance machine glowed. "The kitty cat wins! Come up here to claim your prize!" the lizard said.

Meowzi jumped off the dance machine and walked up onto the stage. When she got close to the lizard she smelled funky cholone and….ink?

"What's your name little kitty cat?" the lizard asked. "Meowzi." Meowzi said.

The partygoers cheered "Go Meowzi!"

"Well Meowzi, you showed us your bling and won and your prize is 500 coins!" the lizard said. He gave Meowzi a bag and held her hand up like what they do after a boxing match.

"Give it up for the kitty cat, Meowzi!" the lizard said.

The partygoers cheered and went back onto the dance floor (the dance machines had been put back) and started to dance.

Meowzi got off the stage.

"That was some nice dancing!" a voice said behind Meowzi. Meowzi turned around to see that labrodor, Cody, again. "Want to get a drink, Kitty cat?" Cody asked. "No way!" Meowzi growled.

"Oh come on baby doll!" Cody said. Meowzi could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I'm not your "baby doll"!" Meowzi said, which was getting pretty close to screaming.

Cody was just about to open his mouth to reply when a voice behind him said, "Leave her alone!"

Cody turned around. Meowzi saw a black cat with dark green eyes. He had a black shirt with a skull on it and he had dark blue jeans.

"Oh yeah? Well who says so?" Cody said. "I did! And if your not careful I know how to stop all that great food spice from coming to this night-club!" the cat said.

Cody's eyes got wide. "No! No! No! No need for that! I'll leave her alone!" Cody said, then he ran off.

"You ok?" the cat said, walking up to Meowzi. "Yeah. Thanks!" Meowzi said. "No problem!" the cat said. "The names Beijing! I'm the one who accidently bumped into you!" he said. "Heh, sorry about that!"

"That's alright!" Meowzi said, holding up the bag of coins, "I guess it was my lucky day!"

"Yeah! You were great out there!" Beijing said. The two smiled but said nothing more.

"Well, see-ya around! Meowzi!" Beijing said and he walked off.

Meowzi starred at his retreating back until she heard something that made her stomach drop.

"Having fun?"

Meowzi turned around to see, "S-Sly? W-what are you d-doing here?" Meowzi said, a little nervous.

There was Sly who was dressed out in jeans, a T-shirt and no hat for a disguise. He didn't look very happy.

$#&765

Meowzi and Sly left the club without saying a word.

"Where'd you get the bag?" Sly asked.

"I won it. In a dance competion." Meowzi said.

"You know, Meowzi. You can't just walk out of the hideout and go into a public area without a disguise!" Sly said.

"And why not?" Meowzi asked.

"Well, you could get caught!" Sly said. "And you're a bit young to go to night-clubs!"

"I bet you went to a bunch of night clubs when you were my age!" Meowzi said angrily.

Sly grinned. "Yeah I did." But then Sly frowned. "Just promise me you won't go to anymore of those places okay?" Sly said.

"I can go where ever I want!" Meowzi yelled.

Sly grinned yet again. "I know but…" His grin faded away. "Keep it to a minamum. No more night clubs okay?" Sly asked.

Meowzi looked into to Sly's eyes. Something was weird about them. Caring perhaps?

"Alright, I guess." Meowzi said.

Sly smiled. "Good. I won't tell Bently or Murray where you just were alright!" Sly said.

Meowzi smiled. "Yeah imagine their faces if they heard I went to a night club!" Meowzi said.

"Bently would be steaming mad!" Sly said.

Sly and Meowzi laughed as they walked up the ramp to the hideout.

$&()&($((&

BOOYA! THIS IS WHERE I LEFT OFF! Okay the DDR dancing is new and the Sly Meowziconversation is new BUT WHO CARES! IT'S NEW CHPTERS ALL THE WAY!

Oh yeah…. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Bored to scarred

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FIRST NEW CHAPTER! I kinda forgot how long it takes to type up a new chapter! 0.0! Anyways! REVIEWS!

Ultimatelife- YAY! FAVS! Thank you!

Smashqueen- Thanks for clearing that up for me! I actually had the idea for a long time! EW! NO! But that is a good idea, but no! I actually don't know what she's going to do yet! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Sly Cooper……

Midnight: Is that it?

Disclaimer: Yeah, pretty much.

Midnight: Ooookaaaay.

LET'S START THE NEW CHAPTER!

**Bored to scarred.**

"Man I'm bored." Meowzi thought.

It was a few days after the nightclub mishap, and Meowzi had nothing to do. The only computer in the hideout was the REALLY big one that Bently was using right now. So that cancels out chat rooms and just surfing the Internet for anything interesting!

The batteries on her walkmen died and Meowzi didn't feel like asking Sly for more. She didn't feel like talking to him or the others. That rules out music.

There was also nothing to do on this stinking rock! Other than the nightclub everything was quiet, which was good the first few days but there really wasn't anything to do. That rules out………EVERYTHING!

"GAAAAH! I'M SOOO BORED!" Meowzi yelled.

"You ok?" someone said from the doors threshold. Meowzi looked up to see Sly, smirking. "No." Meowzi said, sourly.

"I bet I know something that will cheer you up!" Sly said, still smirking.

"Try me!" Meowzi said. "We found out where one of the Clockwerk parts are!" Sly said. "Finally!" Meowzi said, getting up and following Sly.

After walking away from the nightclub Sly had told Meowzi they had to find the Clockwerk parts and steal them from the Klaww gang. Meowzi was excited except for the fact when during stealing these Clockwerk parts she was also being taught how to be a thief from Sly.

Sly and Meowzi walked into the den where the computer was. Bently was typing at the computer while Murray just watched. Meowzi looked up at the screen. "Hey! That's the same guy from the night cl…" Meowzi said then stopped. Sly and Meowzi hadn't told Bently or Murray about the nightclub and Meowzi wanted to keep it that way.

"Seen him from where?" Bently asked. "The aaaaaa…." Meowzi said, "Streets! I saw that guy walking on the streets!"

"Okaaaay." Bently said, and he turned back to the screen. Sly glanced at Meowzi and grinned.

"So a who is that guy anyway?" Meowzi said, referring to the purple lizard on the screen. Sly looked up at the screen "I had to call in a few favors to get the goods on the Klaww gangs local operator. Dimitri, a sort of underworld celebrity. Equally in home in high class art circles and shady back alley crimes. He was once a passionate young art student who worked hard to develop his own visionary style. Unfornatly, the art world wasn't quite ready for his Kinetic Astectic." Sly said.

_Poor guy. _Meowzi thought.

"So he gave them what they wanted and started forging old master pieces, his way of punishing those with bad taste." Sly continued.

_I take that back. _Meowzi thought.

"Dimitri now owns a night club on the west side. The thumping music, colorful light shows and a hint of danger, lure in sheik young patrons from far and wide and it's here, hidden somewhere, where we'll find the Clockwerk tail feathers. What Dimitri plans to do with those tail feathers is beyond me, but those plans end tonight!" Sly finished.

"Are you finished yet?" Meowzi asked. "Cause it's boring enough with out you blabbing! Let's go already!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Sly said, grinning (YET AGAIN) at Meowzi's remark. "Before you go, Meowzi!" Bently said. "I took the liberty of making you a binocucom! It's got most of the functions Sly's has and it's a different color!" Bently handed Meowzi a red binocucom. "Uuuuuh…thanks." Meowzi said. She took the binocucom, put it into her backpack and followed Sly out the door.

Sly and Meowzi climbed the pipe to the roof of the hide out. "It's going to be a real pleasure robbing this night club!" Sly said looking at the peacock sign over the entrance of the nightclub.

"Yeah! But where is everybody?" Meowzi asked. The nightclub wasn't filled with the noises of teens like it was usually.

"_The night club is closed for restocking!" _came a voice from both Sly's and Meowzi's binocucom.

Sly took out his bin. (Short for binocucom!) and so did Meowzi. _Wow! _Meowzi thought. _This is a pretty cool!_

Meowzi had never used something quite like the binocucom before. It had two screens, showing Sly's and Bently's faces who were talking right now. It had a compass too. And it could zoom in and out, which Meowzi was doing playfully.

She zoomed in and out on a rat guard who started to fall to sleep.

"Well let's get going!" Sly said, putting the bin. away.

"Where are we going?" Meowzi asked. "Weren't you listening? We got to go turn the satellites on!" Sly said, he put his bin. away, ran up to the edge and jumped. Meowzi put her bin. away, came up to the edge but stopped, looked down and then back up at Sly.

"You can do it!" he said. "Alright." Meowzi whispered. She took a couple of steps back, took a deep breath and ran. She jumped and closed her eyes.

A second later she fell on something hard. She opened her eyes and looked up. She was laying on her side next to Sly who was standing.

"Good. But next time land on your feet!" Sly said grinning. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Meowzi said. She was just thankful she didn't fall to the street. Sly offered his hand to let Meowzi up but she got up by herself. Sly shrugged and walked over to the edge of the building where a wire with some lights were tied.

"This may be a good time to teach you how to run on a wire!" Sly said. Meowzi growled but went on with it anyway.

She stepped on the rope and let Sly explain. "You just got to keep your balance and keep your weight to your feet and noise!" Sly explained.

In a few minutes, Meowzi was running up and down the wire. "I did it!" Meowzi said.

"Very good! A plus!" Sly said, grinning. Meowzi glared at him. "Don't you ever say that again!" Meowzi said. Sly shrugged.

Meowzi and Sly made their way to the satellite dish. Then the next. And to the last one (There ain't nothing exciting about turning on satellites ok!)

Sly and Meowzi brought out their bins..

"Nice work guys! I'm now downloading information form Dimitri's mainframe as we speak!" Bently said.

"All in a nights work! So what's the next job?" Sly said. Meowzi just shrugged.

"Now I need you guys to brake into Dimitri's nightclub and take some recon photos of the Clockwerk Tail feathers! Sneak into the old wine cellar to get there!" Bently said

"Alright, we'll head off for the cellar!" Sly said.

Sly and Meowzi put their bins. away. Sly headed off for the wine cellar and Meowzi followed.

They climbed down a lamppost and made there way to the cellars door sneaking past a toad guard.

The two thieves went into the cellar and saw Murray. "What are you doing here?" Meowzi asked. "Bently thought you guys might need help clearing out those rat guards!" Murray said, referring to the many guards guarding the closed gate.

"Sounds like fun, you, me, Meowzi, back to back to back!" Sly said.

"Totally! Outnumbered! Facing impossible odds! It's perfect!" Murray said.

"I guess this could be fun." Meowzi said. _Might help lay off some stress!_

"Alright, let's get to it!" Sly said.

Sly ran into the open alerting the guards. He ran up to one and hit it in the stomach.

"FEAR THE MURRAY!" Murray said, running after a guard knocking it unconscious after one hit from his fist.

Meowzi came into the brawl. A rat guard saw her and charged for her spinning it's stick hitting weapon thing (what is it?) Meowzi stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do. The guard was close when BAM! Murray it from the side.

"Th-thanks Murray." Meowzi said.

"No problem little buddy." Murray said, as he knocked the guard into next week!

Meowzi turned around to see Sly bash a rat guard on the head.

"Hmmmm…" Meowzi said, thinking. She tightened her grip on her cane and turned around again looking for a victim. She saw a rat guard about to charge for Murray. She ran up to it and hit it in the back.

The guard fell and got back up, really mad!

"You want some?" Meowzi said, holding her cane like a bat. "Come get some!"

The rat charged for her. Meowzi hopped into the air and smashed the guard on the head. He was out of there!

"Way to go, Meowzi!" Sly said. Meowzi looked around. All the guards were knocked out.

"Let me lower those bars for ya!" Murray said, walking over to the gate. He lifted up the old switch and the bars went down.

"You guys will have to double-jump to get over!" Murray said. After he completely lifted up the switch he let go and it stayed open. "Looks like you guys will have to go without me!" Murray said.

"Thanks for the help Murray!" Sly said.

"Yeah, thanks." Meowzi said.

"No problem buddies!" Murray said.

Sly and Meowzi hopped over the gate (Can anybody tell me how to describe a double jump?).

There down the hall was a laser wall with lasers moving from side-to-side. "You think you can get past those?" Sly asked. Meowzi looked the lasers. Her tail shook nervously.

"Y-yeah, sure I can!" Meowzi said. She walked up to the laser wall and waited. There was a break-way and Meowzi hopped through it. Her tail inches from a laser.

"HA! I did it!" Meowzi said, getting up. She turned around to see Sly was already past it.

"Yeah, you did." Sly said.

"But..what..I…whatever." Meowzi said.

Meowzi turned around to see another laser wall. But there was no opening. "How are we going to get past that?" Meowzi asked.

"_You may need to go under the table to get past those lasers!" _came Bently's voice from the bin..

"Follow me!" Sly said, crawling under the table to get past the lasers. Meowzi followed.

They went past another laser wall with a table under it and came up to a hog guard holding a flash light.

"_These flashlight guards are to tough to fight head on! Crawl under the table to get around him!" _Bently said. (Again from the bin.)

Sly motioned to Meowzi to be quiet and follow him. They crawled under the two tables dodging the guard and kept going down the cellar hallway.

Then they got to something that might be a challenge for Meowzi. Another flashlight hog guard kept moving his flashlight around making it impossible to get under the table to pass him without getting seen. Until he moved the flashlight again and the flash was off the table.

"We'll have to go one at a time." Sly whispered. Meowzi nodded. "You go first." She said.

Sly went up to the table and crawled under it right before the flash from the flashlight hit him. Meowzi held her breath. She saw Sly come out from the other side and tiptoe away without being seen. Meowzi was amazed.

Sly motioned for her to come. Meowzi took a breath, waited for the flashlight guard to move the flash away from the table. She climbed under the table. Then the flash from the flashlight guard moved again and Meowzi got out from under the table and went over to Sly.

Sly nodded with a grin on his face. They went over to the end of the cellar's hallway to see a dead end.

"Now what?" Meowzi said.

"_Smash the air vent and crawl through it to get into the night club!" Bently said almost automatically. _

Sly smashed the air vent (which opened it) and he and Meowzi crawled through it. They came out into a room somewhere in the nightclub.

"_To get past those lasers, you'll need to take out that flashlight guard with your sneak attack!" _Bently said, from the bin..

"What's a sneak attack?" Meowzi asked. "This." Sly said. He sneaked up behind the guard and in one fast move lifted the guard up from the ground and slammed him down. The lasers turned off.

"See?" Sly said.

"Impressive!" Meowzi said.

The two thieves walked up the ramp and went pass another laser wall.

"There you go!" Sly said, pointing to another flash light guard. "You try!"

Meowzi, excited, sneaked over to the guard and whacked him trying to lift him up. It didn't work.

The guard turned around, saw Meowzi, and punched her in the stomach.

"Uh!" Meowzi groaned. She flew back by the force of the punch and blacked out.

**Dream sequence **(Woooo! Freaky!)

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" a tiny Meowzi asked._

"_Daddy isn't here, sweaty." Meowzi's mom, Sheila, said._

"_When is he coming home?" Meowzi asked._

"_He, he isn't coming back." Sheila said._

"_Why not?" Meowzi asked, very confused._

"_Honey, your daddy, is, is, dead." Sheila said, tears coming to her eyes._

"_Dead? How?" Meowzi asked, tears coming to her eyes as well. _

"_He was killed." Sheila said, trying to force back the tears._

"_By who!" Meowzi said, nearly screaming._

"_I, I, can't tell you now sweat heart. When you're ready I will tell you." Sheila said._

"_Why can't you tell me now!" Meowzi whined._

"_I just can't." Sheila said. "Not when you're so young." _

"Meowzi?…."

"Dad…"

"Uuuh…no..Sly."

"What?"

Meowzi opened her eyes, it was all blurry and her head hurt.

"Uuuuu..what happened?" Meowzi groaned.

"You got knocked out."

Meowzi's vision cleared and she saw Sly. It looked like they were behind a desk.

"You alright, Meowzi?" Sly asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Meowzi said.

"_You should come back to the hide out!" came Bently's voice from the bin.._

"But we have to take the recon photos!" Meowzi said.

"Bently's right we have to take care of that bruise on your stomach!" Sly said.

Meowzi got up and groaned from the pain from her stomach. "No way! We got to get those recon photos!" she said.

"You sure?" Sly said, a concern look in his eyes.

"Sure I'm sure!" Meowzi said, standing up ignoring the pain. "Let's go!"

"Well….alright. But stay behind me, ok?" Sly said.

"_Are you sure about this, Sly?" _Bently said. _"She doesn't look to good!"_

"I'm fine! Alright!" Meowzi said. "Let's just go already!"

"If she's sure, then I'm sure!" Sly said.

He and Meowzi walked out from behind the desk and walked down the hall. Meowzi saw the guard who had hit her in the stomach before, he was now unconscious. Was it her or did that guard look WAY more bruised up then the other guards Sly had beaten up before?

"Stop!" Sly said, putting an arm in front of Meowzi. "What?" Meowzi asked. "There." Sly said, pointing into a huge room with some rat guards. "So?" Meowzi said shrugging.

"Just stay here, ok?" Sly said.

"What! I'm not staying here! I want to fight too, you know!" Meowzi said.

"After what just happened, I think you should stay away from the fighting for awhile!" Sly said.

"I don't think so!" Meowzi said.

"I think so!" Sly said.

"I'm going to fight!" Meowzi said, irritated.

"No, your not!" Sly said.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, your not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, your not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, your not!"

While the two thieves bickered, the rat guards stopped and listened. Noticing it wasn't the music the guards walked over to where Sly and Meowzi were.

"Yes, I….umm, Sly behind you!" Meowzi said. Sly looked behind him to see the rat guards starring at them.

"Oh boy." Sly said. Then the rat guards charged at them. Sly and Meowzi jumped out of the way hitting two rat guards in the back.

Sly jumped over a guard and did a spinning attack on the guard, knocking it out. Meowzi hit two in the stomach making them lurch back.

"HAHA! I'm fighting!" Meowzi taunted, hitting a rat guard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Sly said. Knocking two rat guards in the head.

Finally all the rat guards were knocked out.

"_Make your way to the air vent to get to the printing press room!" _Bently said from the bin..

They found the air vent behind a piano. Sly opened it by smashing it and crawled in. Meowzi followed.

"Watch out, there's a really big fall!" Sly said.

"Is that where we have to go?" Meowzi asked.

"Yep." Sly said, going down it.

Meowzi followed.

#$#&$&$

Sly landed on his feet, nimbly. He got up and looked around. He was standing in a very large air vent passageway.

"UF!" Sly said, when something landed on him. "Hehe! Sorry!" Meowzi said, getting off him. "That's alright." Sly said. "You seem to be landing a lot on me, huh?"

"Yeah." Meowzi said shrugging.

Sly and Meowzi looked out the air vent windows.. There was a big machine. It looked like a printing machine.

"_Bingo! The heart of Dimitri's business!" _Bently said. (Yet again from the bin.!)

"I thought he just ran a night club." Meowzi said.

"_Take some reconison photos from those windows!" _Bently said.

Sly took out his binocucom.

"_Take a picture of the generator, Dimitri, and the tail feathers!" _Bently said through the bin..

Sly started to take pictures and Bently gave some info on each of them.

"Where's Dimitri?" Sly asked, looking around.

Meowzi looked around to.

"Down there!" Meowzi said, pointing to below the catwalk and off to the side.

Sly looked and took a picture.

While Bently was talking to Sly through the bin. about Dimitri, Meowzi looked at what the lounge lizard was doing.

Dimitri was talking to an old black cat with a junky white shirt and jeans on. Behind the cat was a truck and next to the truck leaning onto it was another black cat that was a lot younger and he looked bored. Beijing.

What is he doing here? Meowzi thought. All the teens had to leave the island for restocking. 

"Come on, Meowzi!" Sly said. "We got to head back to the safe house!"

"Alright. Just one moment!" Meowzi said. She took out her bin. without Sly noticing and took a picture of the bored feline.

"Alright let's go!" Meowzi said.

Sly and Meowzi climbed up the air vent to get back into the nightclub.

$&(&(&$&

"Here ya go, Dimitri! Another load of spices! Straight from old Jean-Bison's iron horses!" the old black cat said.

"This spice has been making more money then my printer!" Dimitri said. "By the way, the old cat Rajan has invited you and me to his digs for a ball!"

"Well ain't that great. Yo, Bei! We've been invited to a ball!" the old cat said to Beijing.

"That's nice, dad." Beijing said, not paying to much attention. He looked up with a sigh. He saw something in the windows of the air vent but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"You couldn't have been, could it?" Beijing said to himself.

$(79

Gee! I wonder why Beijing keeps popping up! He he! Anyways, you all got to see a bit of Meowzi's past! Cool huh? PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	6. Wound of love

Ok, this isn't excatly soon as possible, but hey! I only got one brain! I can't work on two stories at a time you know! At least I got "New Partner" out of the way so I can work on these more!

Midnight: Dude, you got 4 stories you have to work on!

Boy I know it! And I want to finish this one BEFORE Sly 3 so I can make the sequel!

Midnight: The sequel is in Sly 3?

No! Not excatly, no!

Midnight: Then when is it going to be in?

Just shut up! I'm not even finish with this one!

Midnight: I know but.

REVIEW TIME!

Heiduska- Why thank you! Brave? Stubborn more like it! And Sly does help out a lot! Here's the update!

Erickdragon101- NOOOO! DON'T KILL YOURSELF! Here's the update!

Booyah- I think your right!

Start the story!

Disclaimer: We do not own "Sly 2: Band of Thieves" by Sucker punch! Only on Playstation 2! Rated E for everybody! Live in our world play in ours! PS2!

WILL YOU JUST SHUT-UP!

Disclaimer: But I'm advertising! PS RULES!

o.0?

**Wound of love **(OMG! That is the most stupidest title I've yet to come up with! I think I'm having writer's block with titles!)

Meowzi and Sly had gotten back to the safe house. Before they could do anything else, they had to tend to Meowzi's wound.

"Uh-uh no way!" Meowzi said. "Meowzi, that was a really bad hit! Look, there's even a few spots of blood showing through your shirt!" Sly said. It was true. Even though Meowzi's shirt was black you could see a very light shad of red coming through it.

"That ain't blood! It's, it's water! Yeah water!" Meowzi said, hesitantly. Sly raised an eyebrow. "Water?" he said. "Yes water! I splashed in a puddle on the way back to the safe house!" Meowzi said. "Well if you say so!" Sly said, leaving the living room (or whatever they call the room with the big round table!).

Meowzi turned around feeling smug when. "Gotcha!" Sly said, holding her arms behind her back. "Hey!" Meowzi said, squirming. "Sorry Meowzi, but I really need to have a look at that wound of yours! Got to make sure it doesn't get effected!" Sly said. Sly lifted up her shirt a bit (DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!) by like 3 inches. The bruise was so deep a scratch appeared with tiny droplets of blood seeping out. (Oh nasty!)

"Ewww!" Meowzi said, stopping her struggle and looking at the scratch. "See. Looks like we'll need to put on some peroxcide." Sly said. Meowzi went wide eyed. "No! NO! NO! NOOOOO! NO WAY!" Meowzi screamed, who started to struggle again. Sly sighed and started to drag Meowzi over to the bathroom.

"No! No! No! No! NOOOO!" Meowzi yelled.

Murray walked into the hallway, and saw the struggle. Sly dragging a struggling Meowzi who's shirt didn't completely cover the wound. "Aaaaaaa….I'm just going to see how Bently's doing." Murray said, more to himself, and left. Sly dragged Meowzi into the bathroom and, while holding Meowzi's arms together with one hand, got some perxocide and cotton balls (With one hand! The things a master thief can do!).

"NO! STOP! DON'T YOU DARE DO IT! STOP!" Meowzi yelled. Sly rolled his eyes, applied some peroxcide onto the cotton ball and (Dun dun DUN!) dabbed it onto Meowzi's wound.

Dead silence. And then!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

#$#$&

Sly, Murray, and Meowzi were sitting around the round table in the living room. Meowzi was holding onto her stomach, glarring at Sly doing that low cat growl cat's do, Sly was just sitting there occainsling rolling his eyes at how Meowzi and Murray sat there. Very, very confused. They were all waiting for Bently to finish his "observing" of the recon photos.

"Is he done yet?" Meowzi asked. Sly was about to reply when Bently entered the room with a small laptop.

"You had a laptop all this time!" Meowzi said, "I could have been on the Internet while I was so bored! Why didn't you tell me you had a laptop!"

"You never asked." Bently said, adjusting the laptop. "Oh." Meowzi said. She gave out a huge sigh. Sly grinned at Meowzi. "What are you smiling about?" Meowzi snapped. "Can't a teacher smile at his student?" Sly said, still grinning. "Oh no you didn't!" Meowzi said.

"Alright you guys, settle down!" Bently said, setting up a white over-head screen. Bently typed a few things into the computer and then some images showed up on the screen.

"The recon photos are a grim reminder of what the modern thief is up against!" Bently said, "Spotlights! Step-up patrol! All rendering a full throttle asualt impossible. To gain access I'll need some more intelligence on this situation! First grab this bug painting I made and replace it with the real one in Dimitri's office. We'll be able to listen in on his conversations! Second, if you see the boss, tail him! We may learn something by watching his movements! Once I got a more proper understanding on the situation those Clockwerk tail feathers are as good as ours!"

Bently turned off the projector. "Alright, let's go get that painting!" Sly said. Sly got up from his seat and headed for the door and Meowzi followed, relucticly. They climb up the pipe again and, following the instructions from the binocucom, headed for the painting.

"There it is!" Sly said, pointing to a painting sitting on a table. Sly and Meowzi climbed down a lamp post. "I'll take that!" Meowzi said, grabbing the picture and putting it into her backpack.

"_Be careful with the fine art. Take any damsge while carrying it and you'll ruin it." _Bently said, through the bin..

"Think you can do it?" Sly asked. Meowzi looked at him. "Of course I can!" she said. Sly shrugged and climbed up another lamp post. "I hope." Meowzi whisipered, climbing up the lamp post after Sly.

Sly and Meowzi made their way across the rooftops, following the instructions on the binocucom, toward where Dimitri's office lied.

Going up a pipe onto a balcony, and sidling across the ledge to a window, Sly and Meowzi went in. They found themselves in another part of the night club. The bar.

They went up to the stairs leading down, and they saw a couple of rat janitors doing their job.

"_The schematic indicates that Dimitri's office is in there behind that door. But it's locked from the inside." _Bently said, when Sly and Meowzi brought out their binocucoms.

"That's alright, I never was one for the direct approach." Sly said.

"_Swell, cause the indirect approach is way up there!" _Bently said, indicating the air vent above the door.

"Let's go!" Sly said, putting his binocucom away. He grabbed a wire and climbed down it to hide behind a small bar. Meowzi followed.

Sly looked over the bar counter top at the janitors (Who were also guards. THEY ATTACK IF THEY SEE YOU!) "Stay here and I'll take care of the janitors." Sly said. "But I want to kick some butt to!" Meowzi said.

"You can't because your holding the painting!" Sly said, hopping over the bar counter top. Meowzi sat there, resenting the fact SHE was the one carrying the painting. She heard a few crash and bangs and squeaks from the janitors.

"Alright coast clear!" Sly said. Meowzi got up and looked around. The rat janitors were scattered everywhere. "After you." Sly said. Meowzi walked out from behind the bar. "Where do we go now?" Meowzi asked. "Over there." Sly said, pointing to another bar with a wire leading to an upper ledge with a rope with lights leading to another ledge on the other side of the room.

"Alright." Meowzi saiding about to head for the bar when Sly stopped her. "What?" Meowzi said. "Look at the floor." Sly said. Meowzi looked down at the floor. There, red lasers criss-crossed eachother.

"Oh." Meowzi said. "Looks like we'll have to jump on those tables!" Sly said. Meowzi looked up at the tables. "Ok." Meowzi said

"Follow me!" Sly said, jumping onto the nearest table. Meowzi followed Sly jumping on the table after Sly jumped off it. They jumped all the way until they got to the other bar. There they climbed up another wire and onto a ledge.

There they sidled to a ledge with a lamp wire that lead to the other side of the building.

"Dimitri on the mike just giving a shout out to my workers!" Came a voice over the intercom. "The spice prices are up and thanks to Mr.Victie we got more in stock! And our money-making machine is at full working! Tonight we all retire early! Are you picking up what I'm throwing down?" 

_That must have been that purple lizard from before! _Meowzi thought.

Sly and Meowzi made there way to the air vent. "After you!" Sly said, after smashing the air vent open. Meowzi shook her head at how stupid Sly was acting but went in anyway.

Meowzi and Sly crawled through the air vent. A little ways through Meowzi found a way down. She went down it with Sly right after her. Meowzi fell onto a floor landing on her feet and Sly landed right next to her.

"Where are we?" Meowzi asked. "Dimitri's office." Sly said. He looked around. "There's the painting. Switch it with the fake one!" Sly said. Meowzi came up to the painting and switched it with the fake. She looked out the wide windows of the office that showed yet another part of the night club.

"How big is this place anyway?" Meowzi asked, as she put the real painting into her back pack. "Who knows." Sly said.

"Nice work, guys! The bug is in position. If you get that painting back to the safe house, I can sell it on my internet connection and make a ton of coins!"

"Alright, let's go!" Sly said. "Alright." Meowzi said.

$&$

Meowzi and Sly made their way back to the safe house. And now they had to do another job.

"I've intercepter an e-mail from Dimitri to his guards." Bently said, typing on his computer. "I need you guys to go to this location, once you get there I'll give your missions to you."

"Fine, let's go." Meowzi said. "You getting tired?" Sly said, grinning. "No. Are you?" Meowzi said. "Not a chance." Sly said. The two thieves left the safe house and headed for the location the binocucom indicated to.

When they got to the boat where they were suppose to be, both Sly and Meowzi brang out their binocucoms.

"Dimitri's e-mail to his guards said to coast id clear." Bently said, from the bin.

"Coast is clear for what?" Sly asked.

"That I'm uncertain. Ring the bell to find out." Bently said.

Sly and Meowzi put their bins. away and walked up to the boat where the bell was. Sly hit it with his cane and the bell gave out a shrill ring. Then the two heard footsteps coming from inside the boat.

"Follow me!" Sly said. He hopped on top of the boat and Meowzi followed him. Right when Meowzi jumped on top of the boat the door to the inside of the boat opened. Out came the ugly purple lizard from the night club and behind him was the old black cat.

"It's been solid talking to you, Bryan." Dimitri said. "I'll see you next spice shipment!"

"Alright then. I have to get the rest of the spice to the Contessa. Then it's back to old Jean's iron hores." The black cat said.

"See you then!" Dimitri said, walking off.

"Perhaps you guys should follow both! Sly can follow Dimitri and Meowzi can follow that Bryan guy!" Bently said from the bin.

"Alright." Sly said. He turned to Meowzi. "Good luck and be careful. Stick to the rooftops as much as you can ok?" Sly said. "Whatever." Meowzi said.

Sly was a bit uncertain about this but he didn't know what else to do. Sly climbed up a lamp post and got onto the roof tops, heading left to follow Dimitri.

Meowzi also climbed up a different lamp post and got onto the rooftops, heading right to follow the old cat.

After a couple of minutes or so, the old cat came up to a huge truck, where the younger cat, Beijing, was reading a newspaper.

"Come on Bei! We got to get to the Contessa's jail thing before this spice goes bad." Bryan said. Beijing looked over his newspaper. "Dad it's called a rehabilitation center. And how are we going to go to Prague and to India before that ball thing?" Beijing said.

"I'm sure we can make it." Bryan said. "No we can't. But I guess we can miss it. Didn't want to go anyway." Beijing said. "But we have to go! I might get promoted if we go!" Bryan said. "Then I guess we'll have to go to Prague another time." Beijing said.

"Fine then, we'll stay here for awhile then. I don't know where you got those brains of yours but.."

"I probably got them from mom." Beijing said. "Don't talk about your mother in front of me!" Bryan said, climbing into the truck. "You coming?"

"I think I'll find myself a motel for tonight." Beijing said, walking away. "Whatever, crazy kid." Bryan said, shutting the truck door.

"Hmmm…" Meowzi said, who was watching all this.

"Well, we didn't find out anything here" Bently said, from the bin. "Come back to the safe house and.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Meowzi said, turning the bin. off. "Hold on."

Meowzi followed, Beijing who was walking down the streets towards the edge of the island. Beijing sat on the edge of the island looking at the water beneath him.

Meowzi started thinking. Then she got an idea. She let her hair down and took out a purple sweater from her backpack and put it on. After hiding her cane behind an airshaft she climbed down a lamppost and walked up to Beijing.

"Hey!" Meowzi said. Beijing ears perked up and he turned around. "Hi." He said. Then he looked at Meowzi closely. "You look familiar. Aren't you that girl from the night club. Meowzi?" Beijing asked. "Noooo…uh, my name is May….Summer!" Meowzi said. "May Summer?" Beijing said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Meowzi said, sitting next to him. "Right, well, my names Beijing Victie." Beijing said, holding out his hand. "Ummm, yeah, hi." Meowzi said. "So what are you doing here?" Beijing asked.

"I'm working for Dimitri!" Meowzi said. "Really?" Beijing said. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" Meowzi asked. "My dad delivers spice." Beijing said. "I can't believe him. He thought we could leave for Prague and get to India in under 3 weeks." Beijing said, "We can't even get off this rock until tomorrow! The boat doesn't come until then to pick up everyone!"

"Yeah." Meowzi said. "So a, tell me. Who was that girl you were talking about? Meowday was it?"

"No, Meowzi, she was this girl I literally bumped into weeks ago." Beijing said. "She acidentlly got into a dance contest because of me. But she won! With style!"

"Really?" Meowzi said. "What did you think of.." then Meowzi saw something from the corner of her eye.

"Uh-oh. Ummm..See-ya, Beijing." Meowzi said, getting up and running down the street. "See-ya! It was nice talking to you!" Beijing said. "See you later…Meowzi." Beijing whispered.

$#$45

Meowzi turned the corner and climbed up a different lamppost. She made her way to where she hid her cane. But when she got there a tried looking for it she realized it was gone. "Looking for this?" someone said behind her. Meowzi turned around. " Hi Sly." She said, bit dissapointed.

"You were hoping you could get to the safe house before I found you, didn't you?" Sly said, handing Meowzi her cane. "Why would I want that?" Meowzi said, hesitently.

"I saw you with that boy." Sly said. "You did?" Meowzi said. "Yeah, listen. I don't mind that you want to go and flirt with boys." Sly said. "I DO NOT FLIRT WITH BOYS!" Meowzi said, face going red. "But could you do it somewhere without guards?" Sly said.

Meowzi fumed. "Whatever." She said.

Sly and Meowzi started to walk off towards the safe house. "By the way. Nice disguise, May." Sly said.

"Shut up." Meowzi said.

$#&$&4

Hehe! Hope you all like it! The beginning was hard for me to write.

Midnight: Cause you…

(Slaps hand over Midnight's mouith) SHUT UP! Anyways! Please review!

Midnight: Mm! Mph! Mmmm!


	7. Last three missions

WEEEEEEEE! NEXT CHAPTER! And REVIEWS! YAAAAAY! SUGAR!

erickdragon101- Thank you! Yes, everyone has mistakes! Thank you for saying that! Sometimes reviewers just expect us authors to know EVERYTHING! What exactly are you going to do for that anxiety?

Dianna Cooper- Thanks! I'm glad you think my character is well done! I'm try my best! Thanks for the review!

Usershadow7989- She's known her father died! It's just she got a flashback of it! Yes, I thought the peroxide would make things funny! Thanks for the review!

Heiduska- Thanks! It was funny I guess! Yes that does hurt! (Not like I ever had a wound like that before!) Here's the update!

Let the story begin!

**Last three missions.**

Sly and Meowzi made their way back to the safe house. When they got there, Meowzi noticed only Bentley was there, on his laptop.

"Where's Murray?" she asked. "He went to go destroy the water pump. While I was following Dimitri, that lizard went right to it and typed in the secret code." Sly said, grinning. "I guess it's not a secret anymore." Meowzi said. "While were on the subject, Why did you turn off your binocucom, Meowzi?" Bentley asked.

"I wanted a bit of privacy, that's all!" Meowzi said. "Right." Bentley said, turning back to the laptop. "Nice work, Murray! Now they'll have to pump water from the old water tower! Those fools! They're playing right into our hands!" Bentley said into the laptop.

"Alright I'll get the screen set up! We'll talk about our next set of heists when Murray comes back." Bentley said, going into the other room.

"You know Meowzi, it's going to be awhile. Why don't you take a little nap before we go out again?" Sly said. Meowzi turned to Sly. If looks could kill, Sly would be on the floor, dead.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Meowzi yelled. "Easy there! It's just you look a bit tired!" Sly said, fighting the urge to grin. "You listen here, Sly Cooper!" Meowzi said, "You may be my tutor for thieving but you ARE NOT the boss of me!"

"Alright, just saying." Sly said. Meowzi growled, and walked off to her room. "Tell me when that turtle is ready, alright?" Meowzi said, before shutting the door behind her.

"Sure." Sly said, grinning.

#$$74

Meowzi lay on her bed. Looking at the ceiling. _Stupid raccoon. _Meowzi thought. _I don't know what my mom was thinking when she asked HIM to teach me! Mirrorzi's don't need help from anyone! Especially Coopers! Why does my mom even trust this guy? It's not like she knows him! I've never even heard of the Coopers until now!_

Meowzi's eyes slightly drooped and, sure enough, she fell asleep.

**Dream Sequence**_ (another one!)_

"_I'm sorry about what happened to Ronald." A raccoon (about the age of 30) said, sitting in a chair. _

"_I should have known. It happened to Margaret. And we know those two monsters copy each other." Sheila said, taking a sip of tea from where she sat. _

"_At least he didn't get to you and Meowzi." The raccoon said. _

"_Yes, well……this is risky! You've said your encouragement! Now leave! We're braking our ancestors law!" Sheila said getting up. _

"_Sheila even before us some of our ancestors broke that small little law." The raccoon said, grinning. _

"_Just go." Sheila said. "And give Sly my regards." _

"_He's just a kid you know." The raccoon said, getting up._

"_Yes, I know that." Sheila said._

"_By the way." The raccoon said, turning around before leaving. "If things ever get out of hand, you know the Coopers are always ready to help the Mirrorzi's." the raccoon said. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" A little Meowzi asked, peaking from behind the door. _

_Sheila and the raccoon looked at Meowzi. _

"_Meowzi, what are you doing? It's way past your bed time!" Sheila said. _

"_But mother, I.." Meowzi said._

"_Get to bed now!" Sheila said. _

_Meowzi left, but before she did she overheard a couple more words._

"_Haven't told her yet?" _

"_No. I can't."_

End of the dream 

"Meowzi, wake up."

"Mmm.."

"Wake up!"

"Nooo…"

"Well aren't you the cutest thing?"

"WHAT!"

Meowzi got up from her bed. There, of course, was Sly. "What did you just say?" Meowzi growled. "Just saying you're cute when you sleep." Sly said, leaving Meowzi's room with a grin.

"Why you…" Meowzi growled. "Come on, Bentley's ready." Sly said. Meowzi followed Sly. _I wonder what that dream was about. That happened along time ago, why am I remembering it now?_ Meowzi thought.

Sly and Meowzi walked into the living room. "Alright sit down you guys!" Bentley said.

Bentley shut off the lights and Sly and Meowzi sat in some seats next to Murray at the round table.

"Alright fellas." Bentley said, as he turned on the laptop.

"E-hem!" Meowzi said.

"And lady." Bentley said.

"Thank you." Meowzi said. Sly grinned.

"I've constructed a plan to get at the Clockwerk tailfeathers but before we can do anything we need to pull off a few more jobs. First, Sly and Meowzi need to do some pick-pocketing in the theatre. We need to turn off the security surrounding the tail feathers. Murray will have to destroy the exterior alarm horns so we won't be caught while stealing the tail feathers. Lastly, I'll need to get into the disco tech to drop the mirror ball." Bentley said.

Sly and Meowzi looked at Bentley with raised eyebrows.

"Trust me, it's all apart of the plan!" Bentley said.

"Alright let's head out for the theatre!" Sly said, "You all rested up, Meowzi?"

"Just shut up." Meowzi said. Sly and Meowzi grabbed their canes and headed out. They climbed the pipe to the roof and headed off for the theatre. They ran from rooftop to rooftop. They were sneaking past a rat guard when Meowzi had an idea. "Hey Sly." Meowzi whispered. "Yeah?" he said.

"I bet I can do the sneak attack on that guy!" Meowzi said, referring to the rat guard, who was yawning. "I don't know. You think you can handle it?" Sly asked.

"Watch me!" Meowzi said. She tip toed up to the rat guard. Sly followed behind close, tightening his grip on his cane.

_Just in case. _Sly thought.

Meowzi got ready. She whacked the rat in the back sending him up and smashed him into the ground, knocking him out.

"YES!" Meowzi yelled. "Ummm…Meowzi." Sly said. Meowzi looked behind her, seeing guards heading toward them. They heard Meowzi's yell. "Come on!" Sly said. Heading for the next rooftop.

(756

Finally they lost the guards.

"You did a nice sneak attack, Meowzi!" Sly said, grinning. "I did, didn't I!" Meowzi said, "Let's get to that theatre!"

&$&5

After crossing a wire, they got to the theatre. They went inside.

Sly and Meowzi took their bins. out.

"_Ok guys, there's the power boxes which route to the printing press area. To take care of them I need you guys to put a spice clip into those spot lights."_ Bentley said from the bin. referring to the control panel on the chandelier.

"Sorry Bentley but those fans are spinning way to fast to walk on!" Sly said. "Yeah, if we tried to, we would be blended into slushies!" Meowzi said.

"_They can be slowed down by this control panel, but you'll have to do a lot of pick pocketing to get at it! The guards are carrying special fragile keys, which will be destroyed if you take them out before getting them. Pick pocket the guards before taking the guards out!"_ Bentley said.

"Or we could just pick pocket them and not take them out!" Meowzi said. "Alright, I guess your next lesson is pick pocketing!" Sly said. Meowzi growled.

"Try pick pocketing that guard over there!" Sly said, referring to the guard in the same little hallway as them but didn't go where they were. (A/N It's true, I'm playing the game right now and Sly is just standing a little ways away from the guard! And he hasn't gotten caught! XD!)

"Alright." Meowzi said. She waited for the guard to turn his back. When he did she tip toed up to him and started picking his pocket with her cane.

"Coins?" Meowzi said, getting a couple coins. _"Keep picking his pocket, some times you have to dig a little." _Bentley said from the binocucom.

She kept picking the guards' pocket until she found the key. She tip toed back to Sly. "Am I good or what?" Meowzi said, balancing the key on one finger.

"I know you are." Sly said. Meowzi blushed a bit and, to hide her face, put the key in her backpack.

"Alright there's five more guards, I'll do three guards and you'll do two." Sly said. "Or I'll do three and you'll do two!" Meowzi said.

"Or the first one done with 2 guards get to pick pocket the third!" Sly said, "I'll do the ones out here and you do the ones back stage!" "Ok, deal!" Meowzi said. "I'll see you at the control panel!" With that Meowzi, tip toed past the guard she just pick pocketed and headed for back stage.

"Be careful, Meowzi." Sly said, jumping down to the main part of the theatre.

$#&

Meowzi crossed a light wire thing (a wire that holds lights!) and went back stage. There she saw two guards. One was patrolling the stairs and the other on the first level.

"Alright." Meowzi said.

The guard walked the stairs and Meowzi hid when the flash from the flashlight came to close. He turned around and walked down it.

Meowzi tip toed up to him and started pick pocketing. Finally she got the key.

"_Check one, check two, solid. Dimitri on the mike just giving a shout out to all my night club samurai! Stand tall and feel beautiful! I hear a raccoon dude and cat girl is giving us some static! If you spot these crackerboxes, BAM! Make them unhappy! Take no prisoner! Go hard core! Extreme all over their faces! Ok, peace out!" _Came an announcement over the intercoms.

_Well, I feel SOOO much more welcomed! _Meowzi thought. She followed the guard down the stairs and when they got to the bottom and the guard turned around, Meowzi got off the stair case. This was defiantly back stage. There were clothes and desks with mirrors for actors.

Meowzi went up to the next guard and started to pick his pocket. When she got the key she tip toed away as fast as she could without the guard hearing her.

"Alright!" Meowzi whispered. "Two keys! Now where's that third guard?" Meowzi thought looking around.

She walked out onto the stage, which couldn't be seen from the other room cause of the big red curtains. She peeked through the curtains seeing two guards. She saw Sly pick pocketing one.

_Better find that next guard fast! _Meowzi thought. Suddenly she heard some snoring from up above. She saw a guard in some metal platform.

"There!" Meowzi said. She climbed up some stairs and grabbed onto a pipe and climbed it. She jumped onto some lights and headed for the guard.

"You got to be kidding me!" Meowzi said. The guard was asleep next to a fuzzy TV.

"Hmmmm?" Meowzi said, thinking. She hit one of the lights making a loud ringing sound waking the guard up. He turned around but Meowzi was already a little ways away.

"Hehehehehehe!" Meowzi laughed softly.

"Nice laugh you got there."

"Aaaaah!' Meowzi yelped, almost falling but Sly kept her still. "Grrrr! Say that again and I'll hurt you so bad!" Meowzi growled. Sly shrugged. "Pick pocketed him yet?" Sly asked.

"No." Meowzi said. Before Sly could say anything she headed for the guard who fell asleep again. After she pick pocketed him, Meowzi and Sly headed for the fan control panel.

When they got to it they each put in there own keys they had swiped. Sly had two. Meowzi had four.

"_Looks like the fans have stopped. Use them to get onto the main chandelier and insert that spice clip!"_ Bentley said.

Sly and Meowzi went over to the fans and jumped onto them. They climbed the wires holding the fans and got to the chandelier.

Sly put in the spice clip and the spot lights destroyed the alarm systems_. "That should do it guys! No more security in the printing press room!"_ Bentley said.

"Come on, let's get back to the safe house!" Sly said. "Right." Meowzi said, following Sly.

Meowzi and Sly were walking back to the hideout (by roof) when suddenly someone jumped from up ahead and landed in front of them.

"Hold it you two!" the tiger said.

"Constable Neyla. Another police women hot on my tail." Sly said. _Shouldn't we be runnnig or something? _Meowzi thought.

"Please I lead you here!" Neyla said. "What?" Meowzi said.

"So that Klaww gang slip was a clue. Why are you helping me out?" Sly asked. "Yeah." Meowzi said.

"I'm not as black and white as Carmelita. I know what a menace those Clockwerk parts are and, I don't what the likes of the Klaww gang putting them to use." Neyla said.

"So what it takes a thief to catch a theif?" Sly said.

"Something like that but if I'm going to trust you on this case I'll need you guys to keep up! Literally." Neyla said.

"Literally?" Sly and Meowzi said in unison.

"Don't fall behind!" Neyla said.

With that she started running down the roof top. "Come on!" Sly said.

_I don't think I trust her much, but I guess I should follow! _Meowzi thought, following Sly.

They followed Neyla off the rooftop and into the street. There was a rat guard who was about to yell for back up until Neyla hit him with her whip, knocking him out instantly.

_Wow, she's good. _Meowzi thought. They ran down the street and Neyla jumped onto a car, then a cover thing and jumped all the way up to the roof again.

On the roof, Sly and Meowzi followed Neyla onto a wire, leading them to the next roof. From there they jumped to the next roof.

_I wonder why Neyla, who's a cop, is helping us! Doesn't make sense! A cop helping a thief? _Meowzi thought.

From there they jumped onto another wire that lead to yet another roof top! They jumped off that rooftop and landed onto the street. After whacking a newspaper stand, Neyla jumped onto another car then another cover and jumped up onto another roof.

They ran down the rooftop until they got to the end and jumped off. "Where are we going, anyways?" Meowzi asked. "You'll see!" Neyla said. They ran down the street, Neyla whacking stuff with her whip, then Neyla jumped onto another cover jumping up onto (you guessed it!) a roof!

They jumped to another cover that got them to another roof. _Man are they tired yet? _Meowzi thought, looking at Sly and Neyla. They sure didn't look tired.

There they jumped onto another wire went on to another roof and ran across it. At the end they jumped to the street.

They got to a big gate and there Neyla jumped onto a car and hoped onto the gate. From there she jumped onto a statue, jumped onto a wire and headed down it. Sly and Meowzi kept following.

Finally they got to the front of a building

"Well done Sly, Meowzi, we should work well together." Neyla said.

"Glad you approve." Sly said. "Whatever." Meowzi said.

"Now legally I can't enter this night club without a warrant, but I've been able to obtain a key that a person like you guys can use however he or she wants." Neyla said.

"Oh we're absolutely going to work well together!" Sly said. _Yeah right._ Meowzi thought.

"Good bye!" Neyla said, throwing a small ball at the floor which made smoke and instantly she disappeared. _Nice trick. _Meowzi thought.

"_Getting into that disco tech will take my abilities! Get back to the safe houset! I should be all ready once you return!" _Bently said, from the binocucom.

"Is it just me or does Bentley sound nervous?" Meowzi said. "He's always nervous, come on! Let's get back to the safe house!" Sly said. Sly and Meowzi headed back for the safe house.

Finally they got back to the safe house. "You ready Bentley?" Sly asked. "Yes, yes. I'm ready Sly! Here." Bentley said, handing Sly the laptop. "I'll need you to stay in contact with me by my binocucom." Bentley said. "I guess I'll head out now!"

Bentley left the hideout and Sly sat at the round table. "I think I'll just go and take a look around!" Meowzi said. "You sure?" Sly said. "Yeah! I'll be fine!" Meowzi said, walking out of the hideout.

"Just be careful." Sly said, turning to the laptop. _Now how do you work this thing?_ Sly thought.

&5

Meowzi walked out and climbed up to the roof. She looked around. "Hmmmm….wouldn't hurt to do some pick pocketing!" Meowzi said, jumping down to the street.

#$#$3

"Ooooh, nice! A silver watch!" Meowzi said, putting the silver watch she just got from a guard's pocket into her backpack. She climbed up a street lamp and hopped onto the rooftop. She sat at the edge closest to the river, looking at the moon.

Meowzi let out a loud sigh.

BOOM!

"AAAAH!" Meowzi screamed, falling from the roof. She grabbed the edge of the roof before she landed into the river below.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Meowzi yelled. She pushed herself up and headed back to the safe house. "Did you guys feel that earthquake?" Meowzi said, when she entered the safe house. Sly and Murray were at the round table, Sly was looking at the laptop.

"Earthquake?" Sly said, looking up at Meowzi. "Yeah! I felt it when I was on the roof!" Meowzi said. "Oh. Hahahaha! That wasn't an earthquake! That was Bentley! He destroyed the disco ball at the disco tech!" Sly said.

"What?" Meowzi said. "Yeah, it was suppose to knock the peacock sign loose from it's moorings. It worked, half of it's bolts popped out on impact!" Sly said.

At that moment the door behind Meowzi opened and Bentley walked in. "Listen you turtle, I almost fell off a rooftop because of you!" Meowzi said. "Splendid, now every one sit down, time to talk about our next job!" Bentley said. Meowzi sat at the round table next to Sly, growling, and Bentley took his laptop, typed in a few things and faced it towards the screen.

"Ok guys, the dominos are all set up! Time to pull off the big heist! First, Murray will help me brake into the old water tower. I'll turn the water pump off so the fountai's water supply will be cut off! Dimitri will defiantly send out the repair man to check it out! Meowzi can pick pocket the key from the repair man and hand it off to me and Murray in the plaza! Then Sly will climb to the top off the peacock sign and wait for us there. Me and Murray will high jack the truck and send the grappling hook to Sly! There Sly will attach the hook to the peacock sign and we'll pull it down with the truck. If my calculations are correct it will make a hole right above the printing press room! After that Sly and Meowzi will jump into the hole to get to the clockwerk tailfeathers. Once we got those tailfeathers we all get the heck out of here!" Bently said.

"But before we start this mission." Meowzi said. "I need help getting my bags into the van!"

Sly laughed and Bentley slapped his forehead (and well, Murray just did his Murray thing! Being confused! XD!)

"Alright let's hurry!" Bentley said. "Cause we have to do "Operation: Thunder Beak" tonight!"

"Operation what?" Meowzi said.

"Never mind." Bentley said.

&$54545

That took FOREVER! And my stupid brother wouldn't leave me alone when I was doing one part! Grrrrrr! I hope you all liked it! Please review!


	8. Operation: Thunder Beak

WEEEEEEE! NEXT CHAPTER! Yay! Oh and REVIEWS!

Midnight: WHY are you so happy?

Cause I am!

Midnight:……Ok?

erickdragon101- Why are you planning to panic? Yes the "E-hem" joke is pretty funny! What do you know from the dream? Thanks for the review!

AnimeDemonNayorin- Do you really like it? It's just I was getting REAL tired of "Meowzi the cat". Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

UserShadow7989- Oh….OK THEN! Anyways, I don't think you guys will be learning TO much about Meowzi's family until the sequel really! Thanks for the review!

Heiduska- That's what I want to center on for Meowzi! Yes that does get annoying sometimes! Yes, this fic is going to be looooong! Even the people who read the original one are waiting for this chapter cause they haven't gotten this far! Thanks for the review!

Dianna Cooper- They ARE annoying! Glad you thought it was funny! She knocked you off the wire? LOL! Anyways, hope you like the update!

Digimon ruler .9- Thanks! Here's the update!

Alright people time to start!

Operation: Thunder Beak!

Midnight: Meowzi's right. That IS a dumb title.

I never said that.

Midnight: I'm talking about the one in the story!

Ooooooh!

**Operation: Thunder Beak.**

After getting the van packed up, the gang (Yes, Meowzi is being referred to as the gang!) got ready.

Bentley and Murray headed for the water tower and Sly and Meowzi went onto a rooftop looking over the plaza and the peacock sign.

"You ready for your first big heist?" Sly asked, Meowzi. To tell the truth Meowzi was as excited as when a dog sees his master holding a leash (Now that's excited!). But Meowzi wasn't going to show that to Sly.

"I guess, I mean I'm only pick pocketing and grabbing old bird parts ain't I?" Meowzi said. "Yes, but in a heist you always have to be ready for anything! Who knows what can happen!" Sly said, leaning on his cane.

"Well you don't look alert." Meowzi said. "Do you have to look it to be it?" Sly said. "Ok?" Meowzi said. _"Sly, Meowzi! The water pressure to the fountain should be disabled." _Came Bentley's voice from the binocucom. Sly and Meowzi looked down at the fountain. It was off and a hog came out of the disco that had a few tools on his belt.

"It's off alright and Dimitri already sent out a repair man!" Sly said, into the bin. _"Pick pocket his keys with out being seen!" _Bentley said.

"You ready, Meowzi?" Sly said. "Get the key without being seen! Got it! This is easy!" Meowzi said. "Alright good luck." Sly said.

"I don't need luck." Meowzi said, jumping down into the streets. Meowzi followed the guard, who had two other rat guards following him. At a fork in the road, the rat guards went left and the repairman went right. Meowzi tip toed over to him and started to pick his pocket. One of the rat guards turned around, but Meowzi hid in a bush. The rat shrugged and left.

_That was close._ Meowzi thought, continuing to pick the guard's pocket. In no time she had the key.

"_Head back to the fountain to make the exchange." _Bentley said. Meowzi headed back to the plaza and there was Sly waiting. When she got there, Bentley and Murray came.

Meowzi gave Bentley the key. "Let's head for the repair truck!" Murray said. Bentley and Murray left the plaza. "Alright, Meowzi. Get to one of the roof tops and wait there." Sly said. Meowzi just nodded. She ran over to a lamp post to climb up it and Sly headed over the way to get to another roof top that would get him to the pea cock sign.

When Meowzi got onto a roof, she watched Sly climb up the peacock sign.

Sly had gotten to the top and down below the repair truck came, with Murray and Bentley inside. _"I'm in position." _Came Sly's voice from the bin.

"_Great we're just driving up right now! Get ready to grab the pull harpoon!" _Came Murray's voice from the bin.

Murray took aim and fired the harpoon. It was a bit too far to the right and Sly missed it. "Ah cupcakes!" Murray said. Meowzi laughed but no one heard her. He fired again.

Sly grabbed it and attached it to the peacock sign

"_The hook's on. Pull away!" _Sly said. _"Sly the guards are onto us! Protect the truck!" _Bentley said. Meowzi watched as Sly hopped onto the wire and slide down it and bopped a rat guard on the head.

_No way am I missing this! _Meowzi thought. She jumped down into the streets, hitting a rat guard in the back.

Meowzi and Sly took out the three rat guards. But three more came. "Now this is fun!" Meowzi said, hitting a rat guard on the head with her cane. "What you thought it would be boring?" Sly said, hitting two rats in the stomach with his cane.

After taking down the rat guards, Murray used the truck to bring down the peacock sign. The sign fell and collided with the ground with a huge BOOM!

"Behold the majesty of gravity and inertia!" Bentley said, when he came out of the truck. "That was real subtle Bentley." Sly said.

"Alright, you and Meowzi get down there and get those Clockwerk tailfeathers and we're out of here!" Bentley said. "Come on, Meowzi!" Sly said. He jumped into the wide hole the peacock sign had made and Meowzi followed.

$$7

Once they were inside, Sly and Meowzi made their way to the printing machine. But the Clockwerk tail feathers weren't the only things waiting for them

There in front of the machine was the purple lizard, Dimitri. "Gah! So raccoonus doodus your like so bumming my house and bringing me down! Why can't you just let birds and bees be free, yo?" Dimitri said.

"Listen Dimitri, this thing you're messing with is going to do more than bring your house down!" Sly said. "Yeah." Meowzi said. Dimitri looked at Meowzi.

"You! You're that Kitty cat from the dance competition! M-ow-za?" Dimitri said. Meowzi's fur bristled out in anger. "That's Meowzi you pathetic excuse for a lounge lizard!" Meowzi said.

"Look I see you are a tough cowboy." Dimitri said to Sly, ignoring Meowzi, which made her even more angry. "A man with vision, style, a thing for finer things. I'm sure two cats in a bag can work something out! You see the money? You like the money? You can take all the money you want! I can…"

"No deal! You and the rest of the Klaww gang have to be stopped! Clockwerk should never see the light of day again!" Sly said. _He seems serious about this. _Meowzi thought.

"What's this about clocks bro? Don't show me a little mind when talking about such big things! Do you hear what I beam to you? You got the power to swing the bat? Show me your bling and let me shine you!" Dimitri said.

"I have no idea what you just said, and your suit sucks!" Sly said. "And your breath is worse." Meowzi said.

"Aaah! Let's dance!" Dimitri yelled, angry. He went off and Sly and Meowzi followed. They ended up in a huge room with barrels of green goo. Dimitri was all the way in the other end. He had a ring that was glowing red.

"What is he going to do-" Meowzi said, but. "Get down!" Sly yelled, as Dimitri shot a red ball of electricity at them. "Ok so that's what he can do with that!" Meowzi said, when they were hiding behind a couple of barrels.

"Just stay here, I'll take care of Dimitri!" Sly said. "What! Hold on a sec!" Meowzi said, but Sly was already gone. "No way! I'm helping!" Meowzi said to herself. She ran off the other way without being seen. She had a plan.

$56

Dimitri's ring had short-circuited and Sly and him were fighting head on. Sly dodged a punch from Dimitri and he hit the lizard in the stomach with his cane.

This went on for a minute when Dimitri got hit for a fifth time and he dashed to the other side. His ring had charged up and he shot another ball of red electricity at Sly, who dodged it by a millimeter.

"HI-YA!" Meowzi yelled, coming down from up above and hitting Dimitri square in the head with her cane. "Gah!" Dimitri yelled.

"Ha! Take that! And dude! Go to school next time to learn a language!" Meowzi said. "Rrr!" Dimitri growled. To Meowzi's horror he grabbed her by her neck and held her up. "Your going to be roadkill once I'm done with you, spaz!" Dimitri said, holding up his charged up ring to her head.

Meowzi's eyes went wide. Suddenly, Dimitri was sent flying and he dropped Meowzi. She fell onto the ground and looked up. "You ok?" Sly said. "Yeah I'm fine!" Meowzi said.

Sly rushed off towards Dimitri to continue the fight. Meowzi got up, massaging her neck. She turned to Sly and Dimitri who where fighting.

"Hmmmmm." Meowzi thought. She looked around. "That'll do it!" she said, heading over to some discarded pipes.

Sly had dodge Dimitri's tail but his fist, Sly wasn't so lucky. "Uh!' Sly said in pain as Dimitri hit him in the stomach. Sly went flying and landed on the ground hard.

Dimitri was about to hit Sly with another ball of electricity when he got hit in the head with something hard.

"Dude! I bet roadkill looks better than you!"

Dimitri looked behind him to see Meowzi. She threw another pipe at him but it missed. "You're going to regret your words, kitty cat!" Dimitri said, holding his ring up at her. "Uh-oh." Meowzi said.

But something weird happened. The pipe that had missed Dimitri's head seemed to have turned back like a boomerang. It hit Dimitri in the back of the head and he was knocked down.

"Woah that was cool!" Meowzi said. "I wonder." She thought, looking at her cane. "I'm going to get you, spaz!" Dimitri said. "Like to see you try!" Meowzi said. With that she threw her cane at Dimitri and it hit him. And it came back like a boomerang.

"That is just so cool!" Meowzi said. "I'll say!" Sly said, who had gotten up and was behind Meowzi. "Let's finish this guy!" Sly said.

"Right!" Meowzi said. Sly ran off to Dimitri before he could get up and hit him in the back. "That's it!" Dimitri said, getting up. He held out his ring finger to shoot Sly but, again, Meowzi's cane came swooping in hitting his hand and coming back.

"Grrrr!" Dimitri said, holding up his hand to do the electricity attack again, but his ring was gone. "What happen to my ring, yo?" Dimitri said.

"Looking for this?" Meowzi said, holding out his ring, twirling her cane. "Dirty Kitty cat!" Dimitri yelled but Sly hit him again sending Dimitri flying.

"Who you calling dirty?" Meowzi said.

Dimitri ran off towards the printing machine. Sly walked up to him and did a charge attack on him. He sent Dimitri flying into the printing machine.

"Oh! Ow! Oh!" Dimitri yelled, then he was spit out into an empty barrel. "You take the Clockwerk tail feathers and my counterfeiting operation, it's past tense!" Dimitri said.

"I'm doing you a favor. What kind of thief prints money? There's no honor in that!" Sly said, as Meowzi walked up to him.

"You….you! Crackerboxes!…oi!" Dimitri said.

"Come on! Sly said, walking up to the Clockwerk tail feathers and grabbing them.

BAM!

"What the?" Meowzi and Sly said. They looked behind them and saw the team van which could be seen through a hole in the wall.

"Let's go!" Murray said. Sly nodded and looked at Meowzi. She shrugged but grinned a small grin and followed Sly into the van, the sounds of sirens coming ever so closer.

$&$$

Murray had managed to get the van onto a boat that was leaving the island to the main land. "Mission accomplished!" Sly said, grinning looking at the island where cop cars could be seen.

"Yep." Meowzi said, leaning on a rail. "Now what?" she asked. "Well, I think we should head for Monaco for a brake!" Bentley said, coming up to them. "I've been wanting to try out a new card counting formula I found!"

"A vacation sounds good!" Sly said. "What do you think, Meowzi?"

"Well." Meowzi said. "I guess." Sly grinned. "We're almost to the main land! We better get back to the van." Sly said. "Hold on a sec." Meowzi said.

Sly and Bentley just looked at each other shrugged and went back to the van.

Meowzi brought out the Dimitri's ring._ I wonder why I can do that with my cane. _She thought. She looked at the ring for a couple of seconds and then threw it out into the water.

"Maybe I just have a good throw." She said to herself, walking back to the van.

$&$$

**(A/N This is what I decided for the vacation things! You know how Sly always talks about what they do after each level? Well I'm going to do that! With both Meowzi and Sly! Enjoy! They'll be called POV's alright!)**

Meowzi's POV 

Well after stealing the Clockwerk tail feathers we headed for Monaco. I guess it was cool, I got to see a gambling game where Bentley won 50 games! After that we went to an arcade. I smoked the others on DDR! I guess I'm really good at it (maybe Sly beat me once or twice but I'm still good!)! We also stayed at a hotel! It was pretty nice! (Especially the fact I had my own room!) But still the fact that sooner or later Sly had to still teach me how to be a thief kept sneaking up into my mind. This is going to be a long summer.

&$

Sly's POV 

After stealing the Clockwerk tail feathers it was off to Monaco! Bentley won 50 games with his new card counting formula and after that we headed to the arcade. We all played arcade, Bentley and Murray weren't to good, and Meowzi beat me a couple times to! She's really good at it! All in all, I think the team got a well-deserved brake!

&

On the last day, the gang was having breakfast at the hotel they stayed at. "Hey you guys look at this!" Bentley said, holding out a newspaper.

**Spanish Inspector and German Constable **

**Bust Badly dressed **

**Lounge Lizard.**

On July 21, 2005 Inspector Fox and Constable Neyla put foreigner Dimitri behind bars. He is believed to be part of the "Klaww Gang" who took part in stealing the Clockwerk parts that we're being held in "The museum of natural history."

_Dimitri has been charged for counterfeiting fine art and money. He was also known for the ownership of the Clockwerk tail feathers, which, under heavy inspection by the police, were gone. In place was a small blue raccoon card that is the unmistakable mark of the Cooper gang. _

_It is now believed that the Cooper gang now have possession of the Clockwerk tail feathers, and a quote from Inspector Fox-_

"_I will find that raccoon! And once I do, he'll wish he never became a thief!"_

_-the Inspector was to buisy for further questioning. _

"A blue card?" Meowzi said. "What blue card?"

Sly took out a small blue card that looked like a raccoon face. "I leave these everywhere." He said. "Ok?" Meowzi said. She sat back and continued eating the rest of her cereal.

_Crazy raccoon._ She thought.

$&$5

Ok I think I took a few guesses in this one but I think it came out good! And I stink with action scenes! O-well! Please review!


	9. Next heist

OMG! IT TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! God, I've been buisy! School started, and not to mention this writer's block I had. Well, time for my favorite part!

Answering reviews:

Erickdragon101- Ok then? Well, really you all won't figure out the details of Meowzi's dreams and past until the sequel! (I'm so evil! XD!)

UserShadow7989- No I'm horrible at action scenes. I couldn't do one for the life of me! Thanks! I try my best!

Captein Amelia- Sorry for the long wait, Captein! LOL! Oh you'll see what I have plan for Meowzi during the dances!

Digimon ruler.9- Glad I made you laugh! I'm not really that good at humor, I just type up what comes to mind! Thank you!

Dianna Cooper– Well, I'm glad you enjoy it! And, yes it is kind of like what you explained! Hope you like the next chapter! (P.S. LOL! Well, I'm sure you got better as you went along!)

SmashQueen- Well, Meowzi and Faye did join the gang in different ways! And when did I say Meowzi was one of their friends? As far as it goes, Meowzi doesn't even want to be with them! Well, ok, spaz was yours, but I have no clue about that lingo he uses, so I was stuck. I think your right about those binocucoms!

Heiduska- Yes I do! Heh heh, sorry for the long wait! Well here is the chapter!

Dfgdgh- What? Ok…..yes, Rajan's bal is up next!

bill-murraya salmon, u no me- Did you even read the whole thing! HELLO! THERE'S ABOUT SEVEN OTHER CHAPTERS YOU NEED TO READ! God.

Sophia– LOL! It isn't that good! But I'm glad you enjoy!

To answer you all about Neyla 

Don't be saying it's wrong unless you've read what happens next! Did you think I put it there on purpose?

Disclaimer: We do not own ANYTHING in this story!

Your half wrong with that!

Disclaimer: I am?

Yes, I own Meowzi, her mom, Beijing, his dad, and the general story behind Meowzi.

Disclaimer: Ok then, we do not own HALF OF EVERYONE in this story!

Let's start the chapter! W00T!

Next heist_ (Now hiring anyone who can a good title for chapters!)_

After the little vacation the gang went back to the normal Cooper hideout.

"Nice." Meowzi said. "An underground hideout in a suburban area. Who would of known?"

"It's home." Sly said. Sly and the others had taken Meowzi to their normal hideout which was in a medium sized forest in a suburban area. There were underground steps that went to it and it was a two floor hideout.

"We used to have a train car as our hideout!" Sly said, as he walked into the living room. "Really?" Meowzi said, "Is there a room in here for me?"

"Yep! There's four rooms upstairs! The last one down the hall is a guest room, you can have that one." Sly said.

"Ok then." Meowzi said. After a few minutes she had taken a couple of her bags to her new room. It was neat. A bed, a mirror and a closet. Pretty cool.

Meowzi sat in her bed. "I wonder how long it will take this time to find Clockwerk parts." She said to herself.

&(&$

Surprising it didn't take to long.

On the third day at the hideout Meowzi was listening to some music when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she said. "Bentley found another Clockwerk part!" Sly said.

"He did!" Meowzi said, getting up. "Come on!" Sly said. Meowzi followed Sly to the downstairs and into the living room. There was Bentley at small table typing on his computer. Murray was working out with a dumbbell in his left hand.

"Did you really find another Clockwerk part that fast?" Meowzi asked, when she walked up to Bentley.

"Yep! Thanks to the information you got from that cat, Bryan!" Bentley said. "Great job, Meowzi!" Sly said. Meowzi blushed. "So, um, where is it?" Meowzi said.

Sly grinned. "It's in India! In the paws of a mysterious spice lord named Rajan. A self made man who grew up poor on the streets of Calcutta. He started his life of crime selling illegal spices in the black market, eventually growing a small outfit into a sizeable operation and earning him a seat in the prestigious Klaww gang. He's since crowned himself "Lord of the Hills" Sly explained.

Meowzi let out a small laugh._ Lord of the hills? _She thought.

Sly grinned again but continued. "And while he goes to great lengths to convince others of his royalty it's mostly to convince himself. True to form he's holding a lavish ball in his newly purchased "ancestral palace" the reason to show off his latest acquisition: The Clockwerk wings." Sly's face went serious. "The symbol of my enemy. If you saw the wings silhouetted against the night sky, it was already too late for you. Especially if your name was Cooper."

Meowzi felt a shiver go up her spin. She ingored it.

"Rajan believes the wings will bring him prestige, and maybe they will, but they're also bringing me!" Sly said.

"Let's hit the road!" Murray said. Bentley grab his lap top and Sly grab his cane.

Meowzi grabbed her cane and followed the others. _Time for another class session. _Meowzi thought.

The gang got into the van and they were on thier way.

For 6 hours.

"This is sooooo boring!" Meowzi said. "I should have brought my music!" Meowzi leaned against the van and soon fell asleep.

Sly was also getting a bit tired. He let out a big yawn and leaned back in his chair. Soon he too fell asleep.

**Dream Sequence. **(Guess who! Sly's dreaming now!)

_It was the day of little Sly's birthday and he was excited as ever. _

"_Dad! Hey dad where are you?" Sly said, looking around his house. He looked outside to see his dad talking to a female cat._

_The cat handed his dad a very small present. Sly couldn't hear what they were saying but the cat turned around went into the car and started it up. _

_Sly saw in the back seat a very young kitten, who looked about the age of two. The car drove away and Sly's dad came back into the house._

"_Is that a present for me?" Sly said, to his dad. "Yes, yes it is." Sly's dad said, handing him the present. "Who's it from?" Sly asked while opening it. _

"_Just a friend." Sly's dad said, casting a look out the window. _

"_Wow!" Sly said. Inside was a black mask that look exactly like the one his dad wore sometimes. _

"_Try it on." His dad said. Sly put it on. It was bit big though. _

"_I'm sure you'll grow into it." Sly's dad said, seeing his son trying to keep it on. He bent down and tied the mask so it would fit._

"_Let's go have some cake and then I'll give you my birthday present." Sly's dad said. Sly nodded. "Ok dad!"_

**End of dream sequence, **

"YO SLEEPY HEAD WAKE UP!"

"Ah!" Sly woke up with a start almost falling off his seat.

"Told you that would work!" Meowzi said, with a wide grin. "I could have just shook him awake!" Murray said. "Yeah, but I wanted to do that!" Meowzi said. "As pay back!"

Sly looked at Meowzi. "For what?" he said. "A lot." Meowzi said. "Uh you guys if you haven't noticed we're here." Bentley said to Sly and Meowzi as he and Murray got out.

Sly and Meowzi got out after them.

"Where in the world are we?" Meowzi said, looking around. They were in a forest next to a mountain side. It was moist and hot since and it seemed they were high in the moutains.

"Alright, Murray and I will get the hideout set up, Sly, Meowzi, you go find the ballroom, go see who exactly is at this party!" Bentley said.

"Let's go!" Sly said as he made his way toward the gate. Meowzi followed him, keeping an eye out. She really didn't like forests.

They up to a wide river and on the other side was the palace. "How are we suppose to get to that?" Meowzi said.

"_You might have to use those conical rocks, do you remember how to spire jump Sly?" _Bentley said from the bin. Sly had brought out his bin.

"How could I forget one of the Cooper's greatest thief moves? All I got to do is spin in the air and land on a point with my feet close together!" Sly said. (It is so hard to explain these moves!)

"_Correct, now let's see it in action!"_ Bentley said.

"See what?" Meowzi asked. "Here watch!" Sly said. He jumped over one of the rocks and landed on it with ease. Meowzi was stunned.

"Now you try!" Sly said. Meowzi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes and jumped! She tried spinning in the air but she messed up! Before she fell into the cold rushing water, Sly caught her.

"It is a bit tricky." Sly said, lifting her up. "I can't do it!" Meowzi said. "Sure you can do it! Just keep your feet together." Sly said, trying to help Meowzi balance on the rock. "No I can't!" Meowzi said. "Yes you can." Sly said. Meowzi almost slipped, but Sly held her up. Sly sighed, "Do you want to go back to the hideout?" he asked. "NO!" Meowzi said, flailing her arms around. "I guess I can teach you later, but there's only one way for you to get across other wise!" Sly said. Meowzi looked Sly in the eyes. "No way! I don't! Fine!" She grumbled. "As long as I don't have to go back, to the hideout!"

Sly picked her up (AGAIN! XD!) and took Meowzi to the other side.

Sly let Meowzi down on the other side. "We really have to work on that move later, though!" Sly said. Meowzi grumbled "Whatever." And followed Sly.

Sly looked around the corner. "Alright follow me and stay close!" Sly said. "I'm not a kid." Meowzi grumbled but followed anyway. They ran down the paved street keeping an eye out for guards. Soon they got to a set of stairs and ran up them.

They came out into another section of the forest. They passed a guard who was looking at a fire pit lazily and they went down toward a tree.

"_I figured out a way to get to the ball room without being detected. But there's no way to get to that balcony door!"_ Bentley said, when Meowzi and sly pulled out their bins. Sly looked around through his binocucom.

"No problem there seem to be plenty of branches for us to climb on! We'll figure it out!" Sly said. He put his bin. away and so did Meowzi. "Let's do some climbing!" Sly said, hoping onto a tree branch. Meowzi followed and they made their way to the balcony.

"_Make sure not to go out onto that balcony you two!" _Bentley said. Meowzi and Sly were in a dark room that was looking over the party. Both Sly and Meowzi brought out their bins. to take some recon photos.

While Sly took some pictures of the Clockwerk wings Meowzi looked around for Rajan.Meowzi found the big tiger on the balcony. She took a picture of him.

"_That's him, Rajan really pulled out all the stops To impress people with this party!"_ Bentley said._"Maybe you guys should get some shots of the guests!"_

Sly was buisy taking some pictures of the guests, when Meowzi noticed down below was, Beijing!

_What's he doing here? _ Meowzi thought. _Oh yeah that's right he and his dad was saying something about a ball! _

Meowzi hestitated then took a picture of Beijing. _Bentley did say to take pictures of the guests!_ She thought. She looked at Sly noticing he was taking extra pictures. She looked down at what he was taking extra pictures of. _Carmelita? Oooooo!_ Meowzi thought with a grin. She looked at Sly again.

"Where's Neyla?" Sly asked. Meowzi looked around. "Down there!" Meowzi whispered. Sly looked down and saw Neyla. He took a picture and, Meowzi rolled her eyes at this, he took another one.

"_That's all the photos I need. Bring them back to the safe house and we'll start building up a game plan!" _Bentley said. "Let's go!" Sly said.

&$

Meowzi and Sly had made it back to the safe house.

"Stealing the Clockwerk Wings in the middle of a crowded ballroom is going to take some serious misdirection. And a squad of undercover cops only makes things more complicated. Although we might be able to use them to our advantage. But no matter what we do in the ballroom, sooner or later we'll need to deal with Rajan's security chopper. Murray can take it out with some of the local armaments. But he won't be able to get inside the palace until Sly and Meowzi lowers the drawbridge for him." Bentley said.

The lights went back on again and Sly got up. "Alright let's go!" Sly said to Meowzi. Meowzi followed Sly outside.

"So what are we…"Meowzi said then.

"SSSSSSSS!"

"EEEEEEIII!" Meowzi yelled, when a cobra popped out of a bush.

Sly hit the snake fast before it lurched at Meowzi.

"Are you ok?" Sly asked. "Yeah…I'm fine." Meowzi said. Sly knew she wasn't, but also knew if he tried to help Meowzi would just get mad.

"Come on!" Sly said. He and Meowzi headed for their next mission.

$&#$#

"God this is boring." Beijing muttered. He glanced at his dad talking to a huge tiger, Mr. Rajan.

_Probably asking for more money. _Beijing thought. Although Beijing got to go around the world and see a lot of sights and people, Beijing would do anything to live in a normal house and go to a normal school, and have normal friends.

And, perhaps, a normal girlfriend too.

&(&

"Murray and I can't get into the palace, unless you two lower the draw bridge for us!" came Bentley's voice from the bin. 

Meowzi looked around as Sly was talking to Bentley.

"I'd love too pal, but the winch is all locked down, know where I can find the keys?" Sly said.

"_Key guards have just recently took stations around the palace, sneak in, pick pocket them, then come back to the winch!" _Bentley said.

"Looks like we got an odd number again." Sly said grinning to Meowzi, as he put the bin. away.

"Alright. First one to get 2 keys gets to pick pocket the third guy!" Meowzi said.

"See-ya at the winch!" Sly said grinning.

He headed one way, and Meowzi headed for another.

Meowzi headed down the streets, dodging the guards as she went.

That's when she found one of the key guards walking back and forth on the bridge.

"This is too easy!" Meowzi whispered.

She pick pocketed the guy and headed to a big building, where, it said on her bin., was another guard.

&($&45

After dodging an elephant, Sly pick pocketed one of the guards.

"Time to head back into the palace!" Sly said to himself, as he tip toed away.

67

"My god! It's like a maze in here!" Meowzi said. The huge building had many twist and turns around it.

"And why does it say the guard is above me!" Meowzi said, checking her bin.

"Hmmm….maybe?" Meowzi said, hopping onto a basket of fruit to get to the rooftop.

&$$

"_You may need to use noise to get this guard away from his post! Use that gong, then pick his pocket when he's returning to his post!" _Bentley said through the bin.

"Alright then." Sly said. Sly rang the gong and ran as the guard went to go see what made the noise.As the guard headed back Sly picked his pockets.

"2 down, one to go!" Sly said grinning.

$&$&45

"There you are!" Meowzi said, looking at the key guard on a balcony. "But how do I get there?" she asked herself. Meowzi looked around then saw a rope that went from this building over the balcony the guard was on and to another.

"Bingo!" Meowzi said. She hopped onto the rope (doing a perfect rail walk.) then hopped down onto the balcony. After she picked the guards pocket she hopped down, landing on her feet.

"2 down, 1 too go!" she said.

"Got it!" Sly said, as picked the last key out of the guards pocket.

Sly headed down the rope he used to get to the guard.

"Hey!" someone said behind him. Sly. Startled, turned around, then smiled.

There was Meowzi who looked really mad.

"Guess you didn't pick pocket fast enough." Sly said grinning, heading for the winch.

"Hpmh." Meowzi grumbled, following Sly.

"Dad could we go now?" Beijing said to his dad.

"Not now, son! Trying to get Rajan to part with more spice, and money!" Bryan said to his son. "Why don't you, I don't know, dance or something!"

Beijing sighed and headed for the refreshment table. At least he wouldn't starve to death.

Sly and Meowzi put in their keys into the locks and Sly pulled the lever.

"_Thanks guys, now Murray and I can access the palace grounds!"_ Bentley said.

"Ready for our next job?" Sly asked, Meowzi.

"Yes! Let's go" Meowzi said.

That took to long for comfort! Please review! (I need them) Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner!


	10. To dance or not to dance

YES! Next chapter is UP! And it's jam packed with…………humor. Or at least I hope so. Well enough now, time to answer REVIEWS!

AnimeDemonNayorin- I understand! It is hard to keep your attention span intake even during school! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

SmashQueen- Thanks SQ! Yeah, I saw that mistake. At least it wasn't something like replacing the "I" in six with a "E" now THAT would be even MORE embarrassing then snake being snack! Ok! I'll take that advice! Thanks for the titles! I may use some! Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

Wolf heart of the forest- Here's the update!

UserShadow7989- Really? Are my action scenes aren't TO bad? Thank god. Maaaaaybe. Maaaaaybe not! You'll just have to see! Here's the update!

Heiduska- I'm glad I made you laugh! And yes she is a teen who acts like a teen.

Midnight: Who would of guessed such a thing?

Shut up Midnight, WELL! Hope you enjoy the chapter, Heiduska!

Dianna Cooper- LOL! I should have done that! I to, love the dancing part! But we're not dancing with Carm yet! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Erickdragon101- Yes it is going to be long. Just like Meowzi's own life is going to be long!

Midnight: She's got all these ideas for sequels.

Hehe! )! Yes I AM evil! Thank you! Here's the update!

Purple Carnation- I added the hideout cause I thought it would be cool. I liked the dream too:hugs a baby Sly version doll: Hey, their not a pair yet! Don't be going and giving out stuff like that!

Midnight: You did the last time.

Shut up! God, your in a lot of answering review things today aren't ya, Midnight?

Midnight: Yes, yes I am.

:shrugs: Hope you enjoy this chapter, Purple Carnation!

Kitty Terula- Than you! Please enjoy the chapter!

Caty Cooper- Thanks! I'm sure in the future I'll need your help! Please enjoy this next chapter!

Snowbunny0405- Whaaaaat? You've been reading my stories and not reviewing them:gets teary eyed.: NA! Just kidding! It's alright! I understand! I've been reading to much manga and, for some reason, wanted to get teary eyed.

Midnight: Oh yeah, like I'm REALLY going to attack you for that.

He's not a very good guard cat. -.-; Well hope you enjoy this chapter! (Eh Brit? COOL!)

Evergreen Oak ; Ayla M. Cooper- Alright alright! I'm updating! Here! Hope you like it!

Alright, disclaimer! Take it!

Disclaimer: No.

JUST DO IT!

Disclaimer:………….I hate you. WE DO NOT OWN SUCKER PUNCH AND ALL RELATED TITLES!

Hey that's a new one!

Disclaimer: It is.

-.-; Well Please enjoy the NEXT chapter!

To dance or not to dance. 

Sly and Meowzi snuck up to the palace and Sly knocked on the huge doors.

A small sliding panel on the door slid back and they saw a pair of eyes. 

"Aaa, what you want, mister?" the guy behind the door said. Then he looked at Meowzi. "And miss?"

"Uh, we're here to dance." Sly said. _DANCE! _Meowzi thought.

"You got a tux, sir? And a dress, ma'am?" the guy said.

"Uh..no." both Sly and Meowzi said at once. "Sorry, but we got a dress code. No formal wear, no entry." The doorman said, and closed the sliding door.

Sly walked out a bit and brought out his binocucom.

"_Sorry Sly, somehow I totally overlooked the need for formal wear. That guy's not going to let you or Meowzi in without a tuxedo or a dress!"_ Bentley said through the bin.

"Don't beat yourself up Bentley." Sly said.

_I'll do it for you. _Meowzi thought.

"At a party this ritzy, there's sure to be a spare penguin suit around here somewhere." Sly said.

_"Try the guest house. Someone might have over packed!" _Benltey said.

Sly put the bin. away and turned around. Meowzi was standing there looking angry. "And what am I suppose to do!" Meowzi said.

"Well, don't you have a dress in one of you bags?" Sly asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Meowzi screamed.

"What about a skirt?" Sly asked.

"NO!" Meowzi said.

"Well then I guess we'll have to look for one in the guest house!" Sly said. "Oh I am not going to get into A DRESS!" Meowzi said.

"Then I guess you can go back to the safe house while I'm on this mission." Sly said, smirking.

"Oh! No! No way! I'm doing this mission! Let's go!" Meowzi said walking off. Sly followed. Right when the two disappeared two guards, a monkey and a goat, came.

"I swear I heard something over here!" the monkey said.

"You stupid! You woke me up for this!" the goat said, hitting the monkey up across the head. 

"Ow! Seriously I thought I heard something!" the monkey said.

"Suuure." The goat said walking off.

&#$#$#

"I wonder if it's possible to die of boredom." Beijing mumbled. He glanced around. _I wonder what Miss. Contessa is doing here? _Beijing thought seeing a huge spider on the second floor of the ball room. _Usually she's at her rehabilitation center.  
_

Beijing glanced around again. He saw a fox and a tiger talking though they seemed like they would rather be anywhere then here.

Beijing sighed. "This is going to be a looong night!" he said.

$&

Sly and Meowzi made it to the guesthouse.

"This isn't exact science; ransack the place until you find part of a tuxedo and a dress." Bentley said a tad annoyed.

"Any plan which involves ransacking is okay with me," said Sly. He then put the bin away.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be fun!" Meowzi said, rubbing her hands together in an evil way, she also had an evil grin on.

"Remember you got to find parts of a dress, like shoes and stuff." Sly said.

"Wait, you don't know what I'm suppose to be looking for?" Meowzi said.

"A dress and shoes and what ever girls wear with dresses." Sly said.

"That's just it, I have no clue what else girls wear with dresses!" Meowzi said.

"But you are a girl! Shouldn't you know?" Sly asked.

"No! I don't wear dresses! At all! I don't go to balls! AT ALL!" Meowzi said. 

"Well, I'm sure we'll find stuff. Oh and maybe you should get make-up too." Sly said, walking away.

"…. MAKE-UP!" Meowzi screamed. Sly turned to Meowzi. "Be quiet, there's guards here!" Sly said. "I'm not going to get make-up!" Meowzi said.

"Well it would work better for the disguise!" Sly said, sneaking into the door across the hall. Meowzi growled and followed.

_"This must be Rajan's room, watch your step guys. It must be packed with security!" _Bentley said from the bin.

"I don't think that Rajan guy will have anything for girls in here." Meowzi said.

"Yo! Jerry!" one of the rhino guards said. "Is that make-up in the boss's bathroom?"

Meowzi stood there, her eye twitching.

"Heh heh, you sure?" Sly said, trying to hold down laughter.

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask why he has make-up!" Meowzi said.

"Well, you go get that, make-up." Sly said, trying not to laugh when he said "make-up" "And I'll go see if I can find anything here."

Meowzi headed to the left and Sly went up the stairs.

_Make-up!_ _MAKE-UP?_ Meowzi thought, hiding under a table to dodge a guard. _Why make-up! I don't even know how to put it on!_

When the guard passed Meowzi sneaked up to the bathroom, and grabbed a make-up bag and looked inside.

_Looks like alien torture devices to me. _Meowzi thought, putting the bag into her backpack. She made her way back to the door. Sly jumped down from the second floor of the room.

"Found anything?" Meowzi asked.

"Found a pair of shoes." Sly said. Then Sly grinned. "And what did you find again?" he asked.

Meowzi growled raising a shaking fist.

"Excuse me?" Sly said, grinning, raising a hand to his ear, "I didn't quite hear you."

"If you don't shut up I'll make sure the only thing you hear is a ringing in your ear!" Meowzi said, walking out the door.

Sly grinned and followed. 

&#$#

"For the hundredth time I know your not German! It was probably a typo or something!" Carmelita said, very agitated.

"How could they mistake a British accent for German? Those deaf-." Neyla said but was cut off by Carmelita.

"Just save it for later! We're suppose to be undercover!" Carmelita said, then she walked up to the refreshment table, getting a glass of punch.  
_  
Buen dios this is boring! I hate balls! Can't we just bust this tiger? I've got to get back to finding Cooper!_ Carmelita thought.

&#&#

Sly and Meowzi left the guesthouse, with all the clothes they had snagged. Sly had all the parts of a tuxedo and Meowzi (to her great displeasure) had all the parts of a dress (Which included a red dress, red shoes, an under shirt and under skirt, very long white gloves and, of course, make-up)

They made it back to the ball entrance and Sly knocked on the door.

The small sliding door thing on the huge door slide back.

"You got your tux sir? And dress ma'am?" the doorman said.

_That ma'am junk is getting on my nerves! _Meowzi thought.

"Of course, we're here to dance!" Sly said.

"Then come on in!" The doorman said, opening it. Meowzi and Sly went in. The doorman was just another rhino guard.

"Alright, go get dressed and I'll meet you out here!" Sly whispered to Meowzi. Meowzi growled but went into the girls' bathroom that was near the door. Sly slipped into the boy's bathroom.

&$$

**Minutes later..**

_Dang dress! _Meowzi thought coming out of the stall. She had no idea how to put one on, but after a few minutes of trying she got it on right.

Meowzi turned to the mirror.

_Hideous. _Meowzi thought.

The dress wasn't that bad. It was red with a couple of small rubies on in a pointed design. She also wore long gloves and elegant shoes. (No high-heels, she had told Sly she wouldn't even be able to walk in high heels!) She had also taken the band out of her hair and her brown hair was past her shoulders, flowing around.

Meowzi sighed and took the make-up bag out of her backpack.

_Let's get this over with. _Meowzi thought.

&#$$#

_Where is she? _Sly thought standing in the hallway. _Doesn't take THAT long to get a dress on!_

Sly then saw Neyla walk up the steps from the ballroom dance floor and into the girl's bathroom.

_Uh-oh. _Sly thought.

&$#&

"GAH! STUPID TOOLS OF THE DEVIL!" Meowzi screamed. She couldn't get the dang lip stick on right! She kept messing up.

_Uh! I'd rather be in a pit of poisonous spikes and pirhanas then-_

"Do you need..help?" a voice said.

Meowzi turned to see a purple tiger.

_Oh shoot! It's Neyla! Hopefully she won't recognize me! _Meowzi thought.

"Uuuh..yeah, kinda." Meowzi said.

"Here." Neyla said, taking the lipstick. She applied the lipstick to Meowzi's lips and Meowzi turned to the mirror.

"Uh..that's what it's suppose to look like. Right?" Meowzi asked.

"Yes, dear." Neyla said, handing Meowzi the make-up, although she didn't know it was Meowzi.

"Uh thanks." Meowzi said, and she left, leaving the make-up bag on the sink, and her backpack hidden behind a trash can. _Maybe Neyla isn't all that bad! _Meowzi thought.

"That girl looked very familiar." Neyla said.

$&$

"Bout time you came out." Sly said.

"Be quiet! It's hard to get this girly junk on!" Meowzi said.

"But I must say, you look very beautiful Madame." Sly said, smiling.

"Shut up and let's get this over with!" Meowzi said.

Sly just grinned. He walked down the stairs to the ballroom with Meowzi by his side.

"_For the heist, you'll need to dance with Carmelita. The only problem is that she's picky about dance partners, so you'll need to impress her first." _Bentley said to Sly through the ear phone part of the bin.

"I know just the girl for the job." Sly said, looking at Neyla (who had just came back to dance floor from a different staircase.) Sly walked off.

"And what am I suppose to do?" Meowzi said, into the tiny microphone (which she got from the bin.) 

_"Well, you should also get a dance for the heist! The more people dancing the better!" _Bentley said.

"What? I'm so not-!"

_"Alright good luck! Bye!" _Bentley said and he turned off the bin.

**Back at the safe house.**

Bentley had just turned the bin off on Meowzi.

"You know she's going to kill you when she gets back." Murray said.

"Yeah I know." Bentley said.

&$

**Back at the ball.**

_I am going to KILL that turtle! _Meowzi thought. She walked off into the crowd looking around.

_BEIJING! _Meowzi thought, spotting a familiar black cat.

$&$

"Constable Neyla, you look lovely this evening." Sly said, walking up to the tiger.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Neyla asked.

"I used to chase after you in Paris." Sly said.

"Sly Cooper? You aren't perhaps here to turn your self in, are you? Old Ironsides would fall out of her dress!" Neyla said, smiling.

"As lovely as that sounds, how about a dance first?" Sly asked, offering her his hand.

"Enchante" Neyla said, right when a new song was about to start.

Sly and Neyla started to tango right when the song started.

**_She's into superstition!_**

Black cats and voodoo dolls!

I feel a premintion!

**_This girls gonna make me fall!_**

&#

"Hello." Meowzi said, walking up to Beijing.

Beijing turned to Meowzi, and grinned.

"Hello, and what's your name?" Beijing asked.

"Eh, Daniela!" Meowzi said.

Beijing took Meowzi's hand and kissed it. "Please to meet you, Daniela!" he said, then looked up into Meowzi's eyes. "Or wasn't, May?"

Meowzi's eyes went wide and Beijing laughed.

"You know, Meowzi, your "disguises" aren't very good!" Beijing said, straightening up.

Meowzi gritted her teeth.

"Well excuse me!" Meowzi said, stomping off.

Beijing looked confused. "What did I say?" he said and he went off to catch up with Meowzi.

&$#

**_She's in to new sensations!_**

New kicks in candle light!

She's got a new addiction!

For everyday and night!

She'll make you take your clothes off!

And go dancing in the rain!

She'll make you live the crazy life or she'll take away your pain!

Like a bullet to your brain!  


_**Come on!**_

Upside inside out!

Livin' la veda loca!

She'll push and pull you down!

Livin' la veda loca!

_**Her lips are devil red!**_

And her skins the color of mocha!

She will wear you out!

Livin' la veda loca!

**_Livin' la veda loca!_**

_**Livin' la veda loca!**_

(There was short instrumental part in the song)

Sly and Neyla had paused their tango.

"Are you using me to get at old ironsides?" Neyla asked.

"Yes I am, do you mind?" Sly said.

"Not at all." Neyla said.

Then they started tangoing again.

_(The song came back again.)****_

Woke up in New York city!

In a funky cheap motel!

She took my heart like she took my money!

She must have slipped me a sleeping pill!

#&#

"Hey Meowzi! Wait up!" Beijing said walking up to her.

"Why should I?" Meowzi said.

"Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I said!" Beijing said.

"Sure you are!" Meowzi said.

"Really I am!" Beijing said. "I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty girl's feelings, really!"

Meowzi stopped. "Your just saying that." She grumbled.

"No I'm not." Beijing said. "Listen, why did you disguise yourself around me anyway?"

Meowzi folded her arms. "It's a….girl thing." She said.

"Meowzi, I've seen Dutch, Japanese, Chinese, Portaguese, British, Asian, and French girls! And none of them have ever said girls disguise themsleves around boys!" Beijing said.

"Well…uh..I just don't want to talk aabout it." Meowzi said.

Beijing sighed. "Alright, want to get some punch?" he asked.

"Ok." Meowzi said.

$&#$

_**She never drinks the water makes you order French champagne!**_

And once you've had a taste of her!

You'll never be the same!

Yeah she'll make you go insane!

Come on!

_**Upside inside out!**_

Livin' la veda loca!

She'll push and pull you down!

Livin' la veda loca!

_**Her lips are devil red!**_

And her skins the color of mocha!

She will wear you out!

Livin' la veda loca!

**_Livin' la veda loca!_**

_**Livin' la veda loca!  
**_

_(Another instrumental.)_

The two dancers paused again.

"That cat who was having troube with her make-up, that was Meowzi right?" Neyla asked.

"Why, yes it was." Sly said.

"Never would have expected that girl to wear a dress." Neyla said.

Sly grinned.

_(Then the song started again)_

**She'll make you take your clothes off! **

_**And go dancing in the rain!  
**_

**_She'll make you live the crazy life!_**

Or she'll take away your pain!

Like a bullet to your brain!

Come on!

$&#

Meowzi and Beijing were talking all this time.

_Wow, Beijing is real sweet, and cute ._Meowzi thought.

Meowzi glanced back at the dance floor and saw Sly and Neyla dancing. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Beijing asked.

"Oh nothing." Meowzi said, turning back to Beijing.

Beijing glanced up at the dance floor then back at Meowzi.

"Listen Meowzi, maybe later, do you want to dance?" Beijing asked, scratching the back of his head, nervously. 

Meowzi smiled. "Ok! But I get to choose when!" Meowzi said.

Beijing smiled. "Sounds fair to me!" he said.

$#

**_Upside, inside out!_**

Livin' la veda loca!

**_She'll push and pull you down!_**

Livin' la veda loca!

**_Her lips are devil red,_**

and her skins the color of mocha.

She will wear you out.

Livin' la veda loca!

**_Upside, inside out!_**

Livin' la veda loca!

**_She'll push and pull you down!_**

Livin' la veda loca!

**_Her lips are devil red,_**

and her skins the color of mocha.

She will wear you out.

Livin' la veda loca!

_**Livin' la veda loca!**_

_**Livin' la veda loca!**_

_(end of the song.)_

"Thank you, it was delightful." Neyla said, when the two stopped dancing.

"Not a problem. After all, it takes two to tango." Sly said, with a grin.

Neyla glnced at Carmelita who was walking towards the two. "Yes, and three is always a crowd" Neyla said.

"Neyla, your friend here is quite an accomplished dancer." Carmelita said, when she got to them.

"Tried to make him look good." Neyla said. "Please, his skills far surpass yours." Carmelita said.

_These two are sure nice to each other. _Sly thought. "Perhaps you and I might share a dance later, Miss...?" Sly said, acting as though he hadn't a clue who the inspector was.

"Fox. Carmelita Fox. and, I accept." Carmelita said. _ At least I'm dancing with someone who won't step on my feet. _She thought.

#&$#$#$#$#

WEEEEEEEEEEE! That was fun! Don't ask about the song. -.-; Well hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!

**__**

**__**


	11. Everything gets better…………or worse

Bwahahaha! FINALLY! A chappie!

Midnight: It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!

Your getting into this evil genius thing way to much! (Don't ask)

Midnight: I know.

Well anyways. REVIEW TIME!

Heiduska: lol! Yeah that song reminds me of Shrek 2 too! LOL! I can imagine it too and yes she ain't that bad in that "lovely" mood. Course it's none stop most of the time.

Midnight: Notice "MOST" of the time.

Oh shut up. Don't say stuff like that.

Midnight: XP

Oh boy. 

Ilovecooper: Thank you! Hey make-up ain't that bad! (It CAN make you look like a clown, goth, 80's person ect.!) lol!

Caty Cooper: lol. Ok I'll keep that in mind!

UserShadow7989: I'm glad I made you laugh!

RatchetSly: you never heard the whole song GASP A LOT!

Midnight: Don't take it as an offense, she loves the song.

Be quiet Midnight. You might want to go to the IGN boards. There are rumors about Sly 4 there! YAY FAVES LIST! I read it once but I hardly ever read anything anymore (cept Cirgue Du Freak WOOT!)

The Dragon Warrior: Thank you! Glad you thought it was funny! And weird! OMG!

**STOP AND READ THIS PART EVERYONE!  
**  
Just want to say thank you too The Dragon Warrior for helping me out with the last chapter! He told me the dancing scene line to line so THANK YOU THE DRAGON WARRIOR! Here's a big cookie!

Midnight: With raisins! Mwahahahaha!

Um ok. And extra chocolate too! THANK YOU AGAIN!

**OK NOW IF YOU ARE A PERSON WHO SKIPS REVIEW ANSWERING YOU CAN STOP READING NOW! IF NOT KEEP READING!**

snowbunny0405: Um wha? Thanks and yeah much better song in my opinion!

Kitty Terula: LOL! Well yes I did! I'm getting the intention that people don't think I update often.

Midnight: Nooooooo! Really?

Your getting REAL annoying Midnight! Yeeeaah. I sorta noticed that whole "your story was like mine" thing but I decided not to point that out. Yeah she don't know notin yet. But will soon!

Purple Carnation: Oh ok then! I get it! LOL! Yeah! Meowzi is sort a tomboish! I wear skirts and cover-up myself! I did have a good thanksgiving and I hope you did too! You really think I should submit a story? Well don't they have to be finished? O-well. Thanks for the review!

SlyCooper22: Glad you think it's funny! Here is the update!

living on: Thank you! I feel so happy now!

Midnight: Love is such a big word are you sure she didn't mean she HATED it?

THAT'S IT! ;throws Midnight out; FINALLY! Well thanks for the review! Oh and don't worry! I just had major Writer's block. I'd never leave the story to die!

Dianna Cooper: Your right they don't! LOL! You kidding? I know the song by heart! LOL! Don't worry if you'll look above at "living on"'s review reply you can see I take no crud from him! LOL!

Karxon: Ok ok! And thanks!

HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Midnight: NOT WOOT!

THAT'S IT! ;gets hammer; DIE MIDNIGHT!

Midnight: EEP! ;runs away;

Disclaimer: --; We don't own Sly Cooper……so yeah.

**Everything gets better…………or worse. **

Meowzi and Sly had made it back to the safe house. ((They had gotten their normal clothes back on back at the ballroom))

Meowzi noticed Bentley setting the projector up.

"Another one? Didn't we just go through one? What's your deal with these huge plans anyways?" Meowzi said. Bentley looked up.

"A good plan makes a good heist." Bentley said simply.

"Yeah well it's like you tell us our every step!" Meowzi said, sitting down.

"Easy Meowzi, without Bentley's plans, we would have been caught by the police long ago!" Sly said with a grin, sitting next to Meowzi.

Meowzi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright guys, we're ready for the next phase. My plan to get at the Clockwerk wings requires the use of the electronic winch above the ballroom. To get control over the device, I'll need to hack the computers in Rajan's boardroom. Plus we'll need an extra strong saw blade to cut the wings off the statue. To make a saw blade that durable, I'll need Sly and Meowzi to steal gems off the headdresses on Rajan's prized elephants."

"Stealing from elephants, sounds interesting." Meowzi said sarcastically. Bentley ignored her.

"And finally, I'll take to the field with my remote control helicopter and nullify the palace's surface-to-air defenses. That should clear things up for the heist."

"Congratulations, Bentley that didn't make me fall asleep!" Meowzi said.

Sly faked a cough. "Come on, Meowzi, let's get to that boardroom!" Sly said.

Meowzi shrugged one shoulder and walked out of the safehouse with Sly.

"Is there something wrong, Meowzi?" Sly asked.

"What do you mean?" Meowzi said.

"Well you've act like this since you joined us, I would have thought you would have gotten use to the idea of me teaching you how to be a thief, but it's seem to have gotten worse." Sly said. He actually looked worried.

Meowzi looked away. "Why would I get use to the idea? My mom sent me with you only because she thinks I'm weak and she thinks I can't become a thief on my own!" Meowzi said.

"Your mother doesn't think your weak just because she wants you to have a bit of help." Sly said.

"You don't know my mom, believe me, I know what she was thinking." Meowzi said.

"Meowzi, I-"

"Just be quiet, let's just go to this boardroom!" Meowzi said.

Sly was still a bit concerned but didn't push it. Maybe right now wasn't such a good time to talk about it.

Sly and Meowzi made their way through the palace grounds and came up to the huge ball room. There they walked up to the edge where the ball room came close to the river. 

Sly looked at the side of the palace then turned to Meowzi. 

"The entrance to the boardroom is over there!" he said pointing at a small water tunnel coming out of the palace.

Meowzi looked at the tunnel. "How are we going to get to that?" she said.

Sly grinned and cocked his head toward the ledge. "By sidling of course, you've done it before!" he said.

"Yeah but not when there's a huge roaring river next to me!" Meowzi said, sounding a bit distressed.

"Your not scared are you?" Sly asked.

Meowzi got mad. "No! I'm not scared!" she yelled. She looked at the ledge and took a deep breath. "Fine I'll go, it's not like a river is that much of a deal, just a bunch of water."

_A bunch of fast moving, cold, water. _Meowzi thought.

Sly nodded and made his way across the edge. Meowzi followed suit.

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down. Don't look down! _Meowzi thought.

"Hey Meowzi, you made it." Sly said. Meowzi opened her eyes.

"I did?" Meowzi asked. She looked down. She did make it, she was on the ledge next to the tunnel. Cept…

"Ah!" Meowzi yelled, seeing how close she was to the river. She slipped but Sly grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Well you almost made it." Sly said. He grinned and crawled into the tunnel. Meowzi was blushing fiercely but crawled in after him.

The two thieves came out into a little pool/bath thing and looked around.

_"From my resources, I know that the guards keep their code to the laser room under a table. Looks like you'll have to look under every table to find it!" _Bentley said from the bin.

"Under the tables?" Meowzi said.

"These guards can barely remember their phone numbers let alone a security code!" Sly said. 

"Wow, that's amazing." Meowzi said, sarcastically. 

"Well let's get to it." Sly said, looking over her sarcasm.

Sly and Meowzi got out of the tub thing (seriously what is it there for?) and snuck up to the first guard who's back was turned. Sly took him down with a sneak attack then noticed a guard nearby heard.

"Meowzi go hide, it's to crowded here." Sly said. "What no way-!" Meowzi said but noticed the guard coming. "I'll be back then." She hissed and ran to find somewhere to hide. 

She noticed a small door and opened it and went in. The door seemed to open up to a hall way, which was real dark.

_"Wouldn't hurt to take a look around." _Meowzi thought. Meowzi carefully walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any guards. But the hallway was real small so she really didn't need to worry.

At the end of the hallway was another door. Meowzi put her ear up to it to hear if there was anyone on the other side. She was able to pick up a few muffled voices.

"Now Rajan, I know how you love those Clockwerk wings and so but why not just handing them to me? I can think of better things to bring you prestige" came a sort of weird voice with an accent.

"No ! you already have the clockwork brain, Arpeggio! The clockwork wings are mine!" came a ruff voice.

_"Woah Clockwerk parts? That guy must be Rajan. But who the heck is Arpeggio?" _Meowzi thought.

"Alright then. Just wanted to see if you were going to give them to me. I hope your ball will be good." The voice that belonged to Arpeggio said.

"It shall be supreme!" Rajan said.

_"Yeah right." _Meowzi thought.

"Oh by the way, you wouldn't still have that great thief's of India book would you?" Arpeggio asked.

"Yes I do. Why?" Rajan said.

"There's a certain family of thieves I'd like to learn about, in which one of them use to steal in India." Arpeggio said.

"Alright, I'll send it too you. I have no need for it anyway." Rajan said.

"Good, good." Arpeggio said.

_"What are they- oh wait how long have I been here?" _Meowzi thought. She got up and looked behind her. The hallway was still empty. __

"Better go back. Sly should have taken at least half the guards out by now!" She thought. Meowzi silently ran down the hallway and opened the door slowly and walked out.

"Bout time." Sly said, who was next to a laser gate. "What were you doing in there?"

"Playing video games! What do you think I was doing in there? I was waiting for you!" Meowzi said.

"Suuure." Sly said. He typed in a code into the gates security.

"So what game did you play?" he asked, sarcastically. 

"Tetris."

"Nice."

"Yep."

((Wow ongoing joke))

When the gate opened up Sly and Meowzi went in.

"Remember not to touch the lasers." Sly said, in a teacher monotone.

"Yeah sure, like I'm really going to try and burn my tail off!" Meowzi said.

Sly and Meowzi worked their way across the room and got to the switch.

_"Alright we're in!" _came Bentley's voice from the bin.

Sly and Meowzi made their way back through the room and up onto the second floor.

"So what are we suppose to do again?" Meowzi asked.

"The second I'm on their servers the guards will be onto us! You guys need to work together to keep the thugs off my back !" Bentley said.

"Alright, let's so it!" Sly said.

"The Murray knows no fear!" Murray said.

"I could do with some fighting." Meowzi said.

Sly smiled at Meowzi and Bentley went over to the first computer.

"Hacking into the six barrier." Bentley said.

"And look who's on time!" Sly said referring to some guards that entered the room. 

Meowzi grinned.

Murray was the first to start. He roared and rushed at the guards and knocked two too the ground. Sly came at one that Murray missed and whacked him with his cane. Meowzi whacked one that was about to hit Sly.

"Hacking fifth barrier!" Bentley said.

More guards came.

_Sweet! _Meowzi thought. She hit two guards with one swing while Sly and Murray took out a bout five together.

"Your getting better at fighting, Meowzi!" Sly said, while hitting a guard on the head. 

Meowzi just grinned.

"_Guess this ain't so bad after all". _Meowzi thought.

"Fifth barrier down. Going for the fourth!" Bentley said.

More guards. 

"I could do for more missions like this!" Meowzi said. 

It went on like that. Until the last barrier. That's when something freaky happened.

"Almost there you guys!" Bentley said. "Last barrier!"

"Done already?" Meowzi asked, hitting a guard.

"The Murray could do this all day!" Murray said taking down two more guards.

Sly just smiled, he sort a liked it how much Meowzi was enjoying herself because for some strange reason it made him really happy to see her happy. He saw a guard approaching Meowzi and ran at him clunking him on the head. But right at that moment Meowzi trying to do a spin attack at two guards in front of her. When Meowzi turned her's and Sly's canes met and suddenly it seemed as if the two canes connected and the two were sent spinning.

"WOAH!" was all that came out of the two's mouth. The surrounding guards were sent flying as the weird tornado hit them. Even Murray jumped back to dodge it.

After only a couple of seconds all the guards were knocked out cold and Sly and Meowzi stopped spinning. The canes gave off a faint "clink" and they came unlinked.

Meowzi and Sly looked at their canes then at each other. Surprisingly, neither of them were dizzy.

" I'm unstoppable! I've got control of the winch. Thanks for the backup guys!" Bentley said, and he turned to look at them. "Uh…….guys?" he said. All he saw was a shocked Sly, Meowzi and Murray. 

"That…….was……..TOTALLY AWESOME!" Murray said. "How'd you do that?  
he asked.

Meowzi and Sly just starred at each other.

"I…don't…..know." Sly said. 

"What he said." Meowzi said.

More questions have arisen! How did the two canes do that? What does Arpeggio want to research on?

Midnight: How in the devil's name am I still HURTING! ;picks at bruise;

Mwahaha. Anyways, please review! Oh and wish me luck on my karate test! Which is tomorrow!

Midnight: You're a pansy you'll never do it.

MY THE VAMPIRE'S NAME I SHALL RIP YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS OUT! (Yep we've gotten weirder over the months!)

R+R! PWEASE!

__


	12. One small step to dance

FWAHNESS! It's finally done! THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT!

Midnight: She finally finished after so long.

You're telling me! The last time I updated my story I was taking my karate test! Which BTW I'M A PURPLE BELT NOW! Which mean I passed! Alright time to answer reviews!

Purple Carnation: Yes well it's nice to add something new once and awhile! LOL! Thanks and I did do well! Please enjoy the chapter!

Red Panda Bear: Here's your vampire!

Kitty Terula: Aw, sometimes I'll think up ones for Meowzi! Such as that boomerang one! Lol. Please enjoy the chappie!

RatchetSly: Not by much huh? Lol. Nuts! Why would it drive me nuts? I know what it means! (But it would be cool to know what you think it means) That sucks hope you can go on IGN soon! Yeah…..I hope your rights about the rumor making a company go.

Some Random Reviewer: Yeah they probably will! Oh you'll see what happens in the future. I'm hoping to throw in as much surprises as I can! Oh yeah and, the test was easy! (cept the part when my stupid brother hit me in the face)

Heiduska: LOL! Longer time now heh heh. Glad you liked the cane thing and thanks!

Living on: Thank you! LOL! I'm glad you like the story!

Midnight: HA! SEE! I have a fan now! Beat that!

Um Midnight, I have tons of fans.

Midnight:…………… Just…keep answering your stupid reviews!

XD;

The Dragon Warrior: Glad you like the cookie! Yes there are many mysteries here. OH BTW! **THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME WITH THE STORY AGAIN! **Yes people Dragon here helped again with the lines from the game! And what did he get this time?

**_A SNEAK PEEK AT THE STORY "A NEW TIME A NEW THIEF"!_**

Midnight: you know how many other reviewers are going to want that now if they read it?

Yes……………. But If they really do they have to help me just like Dragon Warrior. 

Midnight: With what?

Haven't decided yet MOVING ON!

Karxon: Oh no, the cane thing was very much plotted! The puzzle pieces will fall into to place as we go along (well not all, have to save the last more suspenseful ones for the sequel)

erickdragon101: LOL! It was useful! Enjoy the chappie!

ThiefGoddess424: I'm glad you thought it was cool! Oh yes they sure are learning some new moves, enjoy the chapter!

UserShadow7989: Thank you! That's ok! Sorry for taking so long to update! Please enjoy!

Smashqueen: Hmmm….maybe! That sucks (but right now you have so can't really say.) I'll read those chapters as soon as I have time (and the brain capacity) for it! Oh god that sucks! Just tell him to buy you a new one! Guess I'll have to visit your forum. Please enjoy the chappie!

Dianna Cooper: Aw yes well I'll make sure to reread this chapter for mistakes. Lol, Thank you very much! Please enjoy the chapter!

**One small step to dance**

"Elephants? Why elephants? Why can't it be a, I don't know, something SMALLER!" Meowzi said.

Meowzi and Sly had just gotten back from the boardroom and were now in front of Rajan's prized elephant's pen. There was huge door blocking the entrance.

Sly shook his head, but grinned. "Just stay here, I see there's a way into the pen under the staircase, I'll go in and see if I can get the elephants out." Sly said. He got to the ground and crawled into the hole.

Meowzi sighed. She had a huge headache. Not because of the whole elephant ordeal but because what happened in the boardroom. Their two canes had some how attached to each other and, much to the surprise of Meowzi, Sly, Murray (who was watching) and the many guards, Sly and Meowzi had become some whirling twister that took out all the guards. Then the canes came apart like nothing ever happened.

_"How did they do that? Me and Sly weren't even trying to attached our canes. And how did they stay together? And how did me and Sly get out of it without throwing up?" _

Meowzi's thoughts were soon disturbed when she heard a big bang. The door to the pen busted open and two huge elephants with big headdresses came stomping out.

"AH!" Meowzi yelped, jumping next to the wall to dodge the elephants. 

"You ok?" Sly asked, he had already gotten out of the hole.

"What did you do?" Meowzi asked, looking at one of the elephants that looked seriously freaked.

"Wasn't me, it was a rat that was under the floor board." Sly said, with a grin. "Alright we have to get those rubies off the elephant's headdresses. I'll take one, you'll take the other."

"First one to get them all off wins?" Meowzi asked.

Sly grinned. "Yep."

Then Meowzi and Sly ran off into different directions.

_"How many of these competitions have we had anyways?" _Meowzi thought.

Back at the ballroom.

Beijing had gone out onto one of the patios. The ball was really boring. He'd have probably left to his guest room by now, but he still had that dance with Meowzi.

_"Strange how I met Meowzi at Dimitri's club AND at Rajan's ball."_ Beijing thought. _"Maybe she's working for the Klaww gang like my dad."_

Beijing sighed. His father use to be a very good man, who shipped goods around the world. But now he shipped spices for the Klaww gang. Beijing hated it. He knew sooner or later his dad was going to get hauled off to jail. That, and the smell of the spice was disgusting.

Beijing leaned on the fence and looked out over the palace grounds.

"Are those….elephants?" he said.

"You might have knocked me off, but I got one of your rubies! HA!" Meowzi yelled at the stomping elephant. She had gotten her first ruby but the elephant butted her off his back.

She put the ruby in her backpack and headed back to the roof.

_"Two more and I can beat that raccoo-"_

CRAAAACK!

The roof Meowzi was running on was old and fragile, and the second Meowzi got into the middle of it collapsed right through.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Meowzi screamed, but her scream was muffled by the sound of the crumbling wood. She tried reaching for something but there was nothing at all.

The last thing Meowzi remembered was hearing a thud, a pang of pain in her back, and then darkness.

**Dream sequence**

_Everything was dark, darker the even the un-moon-lit sky. Meowzi was in a huge metal room with high windows. Outside dark rain fell._

This wasn't like Meowzi's recent dreams, which were just memories.

This seemed more like a nightmare.

"Where am I?" Meowzi said. Her voice echoed off the rooms walls.

"The final resting place for the last Mirrorzi." A dark voice whispered behind her.

Meowzi gasped and turned around. She saw two yellow glowing eyes.

Meowzi screamed as whatever it was leapt at her.

But then something else appeared and swiped at the dark form, knocking it away.

For a minute the figure looked like Meowzi's father.

"Dad?" She asked.

The figured turned and looked at her.

"Sly!" Meowzi yelled.

It was Sly, except he was drenched with water. He winked at Meowzi, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Your not alone anymore, Meowzi." Sly said.

Before Meowzi could even say anything whatever had leapt at her was back. And came after both her and Sly.

"Guess the Cooper and Mirrozi's are still together I see!" it said.

Sly turned around to face it, but it was too late.

"SLY!" Meowzi yelled.

**End of Dream Sequence**

"Meowzi? You awake?" a voice said.

"SLY!" Meowzi yelled again.

"Hey hey take it easy. I'm here."

Meowzi opened her eyes and saw Sly, who looked worried.

She was back in the cave like hideout, laying on a blanket on the floor.

"What happened?" Meowzi asked. _And what was that thing? _she thought.

"You fell through the roof of some old building." Sly said, looking at Meowzi strangely. "Meowzi are you feeling alright?"

Meowzi looked up at Sly. She shook her head, thinking it'd be better not to tell him about the dream. He'd probably think she was some stupid kid from being scared of a simple dream.

"Um yeah, I feel fine, just a bit shocked I guess." Meowzi said.

_  
_"So I guess you won't feel up to the task of our last mission?" Sly asked.

"What!" Meowzi said, getting up in flash, "No way! I'm ready!"

"Are you sure?" Sly asked. This time he didn't have the smirk, he was serious. "You might wanna rest up a bit after that kind of fall."

"No way, I'm coming!" Meowzi said, she looked dead-set determined clenching her cane.

Sly grinned "You just wanna come to dance with Beijing."

"Hey! How do you know about that?" Meowzi said.

"Oh I have my ways of knowing stuff." Sly said.

Meowzi growled and Sly laughed. At that moment Bentley and Murray came back into the hideout. 

"Well I see you're out of bed." Bentley said, when he noticed Meowzi. "Meowzi maybe you should skip this-"

"No I'm doing it!" Meowzi said.

"Don't deny the girl her date, Bentley." Sly said, with a smirk.

Meowzi punched Sly in the shoulder, which just made him laugh as he rubbed his shoulder.

Bentley sighed. "Alright then." He said. Bentley got his laptop ready as usual and the others sat down on the table.

"Okay, synchronize your watches. This heist is going to take _extreme_ precision. Here's the plan: I'll start things off by demolishing the palace's main bridge." Bentley started explaining. "That should cut off reinforcements from the Guest House and, hopefully, distract the ballroom guards standing watch over the Clockwerk Wings. Sly will then take Carmelita up on her offer for a dance, and Meowzi with Beijing."

"Did you have to tell both of them!" Meowzi said to Sly.

"Oh no, Meowzi, I found that out by myself." Bentley said.

Meowzi grumbled.

"As I was saying, while the crowd is transfixed by your guy's tango, Murray will lower into the ballroom on the electronic winch. Once down, he'll cut the wings free and then winch back up for an exit. Murray should then make his way out of the palace. I'll cover his exit with the RC-Chopper. Once he's past the drawbridge, we're home free." Bentley finished turning the laptop off.

_  
_"Alright, let's get ready for the little date of yours." Sly said.

"Hey you're dancing too!" Meowzi said.

"Yeah I know!" Sly said with a smile.

(((Later that night))

_  
"Alright I'm done with the bridge. Rajan's guards should be heading over here soon enough!" _came Bentley's voice over the bin._  
_

Meowzi and Sly heard Rajan grumbling to his gaurds and they all left.

"Your right Bentley their all gone. We'll start phase two." Sly said back into the little headphones. Sly turned to Meowzi and grinned.

"Ready?" He asked.

Meowzi glared at him, knowing what he was thinking, but nodded. "Yes." She said.

"Alright, let's get to it." Sly said.

((&$#$))

Meowzi walked up to Beijing who was hanging around next to a big fern.

"Hey." Meowzi said as she approached him. She could have slapped herself. _HEY? Anything less interesting way to start a conversation! _ She screamed mentally in her head.

Beijing turned his head and looked at Meowzi. He smiled. "Hey." Beijing replied.

Before Meowzi could even say anything Beijing moved away from the wall and next to her.

"So ready to dance?" Beijing asked.

Meowzi was sort of relieved she didn't have to ask, she didn't even know how a girl would ask a boy to dance! Not like she ever went dancing back in France. But Beijing asked so calmly it sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"Uh, yeah." Meowzi said smiling.

She and Beijing walked over to the dance room

Sly approached Carmelita with a soft smile, admiring how gorgeous she looked in the dress she was in.

"Miss. Fox, I believe you owe me a dance." He said, walking next to her.

"About time you showed up, I thought you had left." Carmelita said. _I thought I was just going to stand here all night doing nothing. _She thought.

"Just waiting for the perfect moment." Sly said offering his hand.

_What does he mean by that? _Carmelita thought, but she took his hand anyways.

They, too, walked to the dance floor.

((#$#$&))

A black cat came up to the mike as Carmeltia, Sly, Meowzi, Beijing and couple of other people on the dance floor got ready to dance.

The music started up and everyone thought one thing…..

_A SLOW DANCE!_

But even still, as soon as the cat began to sing, the two "couples" began to dance.

_musical intro_

"_Tonight we dance!_

I leave my life in your hands.

We take the thrill.

Nothing is forbidden anymore.

Don't let the world pass you by.

Don't let a moment go by!

Nothing can stop us toniiiight!

By'lamous!

Let the rhythm take you over!

By'lamous!

Tekearo!

Lamoreito!  


_By'lamous!_

Gonna live this night forever!

By'lamous!

Tekearo!

_Lamoreito!_

_Tekearo!_

As there was a pause in the singing Carmelita looked at Sly (of course she didn't know it was Sly) Something looked awefully familiar about him.

"You look familiar. Do you work in law enforcement?" she asked.

Sly grinned. Oh if only he could tell her. She'd get the shock out of her life.

"I often deal with police while on the job." He said.

Meowzi glanced at Sly and Carmelita.

"So you know that guy?" Beijing asked.

"What?" Meowzi said looking at Beijing. "Oh no um…I."

"I saw you walk in here with him." Beijing said smiling.

"He's a cousin. A step cousin of mine." Meowzi said.

"Aw, alright." Beijing said.

The singing started up again.

_"Tonight I knooow!_

We can make it happen that's for sure.

I'm letting go.

There is something nothing you should know.  
  
_I won't be leaving your side!_

We're going to dance through the night!

I want to reach for the stars!

_By'lamous!_

Let the rhythm take you over!

By'lamous!

Tekearo!

Lamoreito!  


_By'lamous!_

Gonna live this night forever!

By'lamous!

Tekearo!

_Lamoreito!_

_Tekearo!  
_

_Woo-oo-oah._

Tonight we dance.

Woo-oo-oah.

Like no tomorrow.

Woo-oo-oah.

If you would stay with me.

Tie-de-le'amor."

  
The singing stopped again.

Sly glanced at Meowzi and Beijing dancing. He smirked. Carmeltia glanced at what he looked at.

"You know them?" she asked.

"Only the girl." Sly said looking into Carm's eyes. "She's a, cousin of mine." He said.

"Oh." Carmelita said.

The singing started yet again.

_"By'lamous!_

Let the rhythm take you over!

By'lamous!

Tekearo!

Lamoreito!  


_By'lamous!_

Gonna live this night forever!

By'lamous!

Tekearo!

_Lamoreito!_

_By'lamous!_

Let the rhythm take you over!

By'lamous!

Tekearo!

Lamoreito!

By'lamos."

The music and singing slowly drifted and the song ended.

Everyone stopped dancing.

"So um, up for another song?" Beijing asked.

"Well um.." Meowzi said.

She overheard Carmelita and Sly talking.

"Tell me stranger, what's your name?" Carmelita asked.

"Why ruin the moment?" Sly said.

"Huh? I don't understand." Carmelita said.

Then throughout the ballroom everyone heard the furious roar of Rajan.

"The wings! Where are the Clockwerk wings?"

Carmelita turned away from Sly and looked at the statue where the wings used to be.

"Huh? who could have...?" Carmelita said.

Beijing looked up also. "How could they just disappear?" he said. He turned back to look at Meowzi but saw she was gone.

"COOPER!"

Beijing turned to see the fox that Meowzi's cousin was dancing with. She had a rose with what seemed a blue card of a raccoon head on it, clenched in her hand.

She looked pissed.

((Outside the ballroom))

"You two looked quite lovely together you know." Sly said, jokily.

"Shut up and keep running." Meowzi said.

Sly and Meowzi were making their way to the rendezvous point where they were suppose to meet Bentley and Murray.

After they passed a couple of guards Meowzi piped up, "Why a slow dance! Why couldn't it be a fast dance like that living lavuda loco song or whatever it was called!"

"I don't know about that, you danced very we-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." Meowzi growled at Sly.

Sly shook his head as they headed out of the palace.

Meowzi's POV

After the ballroom dance Sly and I made it back to the team van. It was sort of crowded what with the Clockwerk wings inside. Sly and the others decided to head off to Bollywood, where we were able to sneak Murray onto this weird Indian musical. It was hilarious! I feel kinda bad for not saying good-bye to Beijing after the dance, but I guess that's just a theif's life.

Sly's POV

After we stole the Clockwerk wings Carmelita blew her cover and started making arrests left and right. Rajan, his reputation in shambles, was forced to flee his own ball. The gang and I decided to head for Bollywood and there we were able to sneak Murray onto a full blown Indian musical! I saw that Meowzi sure was having a good time! But Rajan is still out there, and I know things are about to get tough.

**Spanish Cop crashes **

Royal faker's

Ball

On August 1st 2005 Sir Rayan's ball was crashed as Miss. Carmelita Fox started making arrests. Many of the arrests included, Mr. Wank, who bought many of Rajan's illegal spices and Mr. Victie, who transported illegal spices for Rajan. Rajan was not seen after the theft of his statue wings.

Miss. Fox had no comment.

HA YES! LEVEL 2 DOWN! And we all know how exciting the NEXT one is! Well I hope you liked this chapter! A scraped out of writer's block to do it.

Midnight: More like Lazy writer.

SHUT UP! Well please Review!


	13. Into the forest

It's here! And so is HALLOWEEN! (well coming)

Don't you all feel it in the air? The chills! The screams! The foreboding scent of FREE CANDY! Yes I'm 14 and still going trick or treating. So what? HOW CAN YOU DENY FREE CANDY?

Midnight: MWAHAHAHAHA:is dressed as a little vampire: I am the terror of the night! BLAH!

OMG! KAWAII:huggles midnight:

Midnight: GACK:struggles trying to breath:

But anyways:drops Midnight on his head: Back to the story! This took a long time! Cause I had MAJOR writer's block!

Midnight: No surprise there!

:growls:

Midnight:hides under cape:

o0? You can see we are very hyper because of the new season change. BTW! FRIDAY THE 13 WAS THIS MONTH! Hope you all survived it!

Midnight: BWAHAHAHAHA!

:joins in evil laughter:

Disclaimer: CAN WE PLEASE START THE STORY!

First reviews!

Disclaimer: Oi!

Midnight: Shouldn't I answer them?

Why?

Midnight: I'm the one in the vampire costume I have the right to answer the reviews!

Yeah well um...can't argue with that logic, alright, kitty of the night go ahead!

Midnight:clears throat:

Heiduska Midnight: Yes it seems Meowzi is slow in her updates.

:wacks Midnight upside the head:

Midnight: OW:massages head: Well hopefully this one will be long too, considering how long she took on it.

:wacks Midnight upside the head AGAIN:

Midnight: OW! STOP IT! right right, enjoy the new update! massages head again

The Dragon Warrior Midnight: I agree the music was boring :covers face:

I know it was slow, but it was for the sake of the story!

Midnight:sighs in releif: MWAHAHA! I hope the other reviewers do-

:puts a bucket on Midnights head: Are you going to behave or am I going have to shut you in a coffin Count Big mouth!

Midnight:squirms:

:takes bucket off: Well?

Midnight: Alright! alright!

Good!

Midnight: Enjoy the chapter Dragon Warrior.

Smashqueen Midnight: Yeah Meowzi frequetely goes back to your story.

ONLY to know some dialogue from the actual game and remember what happens next!

Midnight:rolls eyes: Well congrats on the new (techinically old) game.

I'll try reading your story as soon as I can!

Midnight: Can I finish this review now!

Fine.

Midnight: Enjoy the chapter!

Red Panda Bear Midnight: Dull review. here's the update.

It's better to update then never to update at all!

Midnight: Suuure

Living on Midnight: grins See? I have a fan! Now give me ten bucks!

Fine :hands over a piece of paper:

Midnight: What's this?

An I.O.U.

Midnight:growls: Fine. :laughs: Love it when Meowzi is pissed!

Meowzi (not the author!):runs in with hammer: I'm going to take you out first!

Midnight: SHOOT:runs off while being chased by Meowzi:

Yo Meowzi (awkard) LOOK! Beijing!

Meowzi: WHERE:looks around:

:drops cage on Meowzi: Get back to the review answering Midnight

Midnight: Right! Enjoy the review!

Meowzi: LET ME OUT!

Not until the story starts!

Kitty Terula Midnight: What the :censored:

Oooooh bad kitty!

Midnight: SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!

...so?

Midnight: I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!

Enjoy the chapter Terula!

Some Random Reviewer Midnight: it's actually very iron-

:waps Midnight on the head: Don't say anything!

Midnight: Fine! Aw no actually it's-

That's it:ties a bandana onto Midnights mouth: I'm finishing this review before you give out anymore!

Midnight: MFFT!

That question about the dream sequence and others will be answered, as I said to another reviewer, later in the sequel of this story! I plan on making the sequel VERY juicy! We'll have to see what happens at the end of this level! Enjoy the chapter!

Karxon Strife Midnight: MFFT!

Oh right:unties bandana:

Midnight: Bought time! Term? Are you british? And Meowzi (the author) used a slow song because she was too lazy to find another song.

DID NOT! It fit the story!

Midnight: Suuuure:laughs: That's a stupid question!

Is not Midnight! Stop making fun of my reviewers!

Midnight: Right fine sure. Well actually the-

:evil eye:

Midnight: -y. you'll just have to find out in the end!

UserShadow7989 Midnight: Well aight that nifty? Let's give Meowzi a dang certifcate of award while your at it!

:is bubbling with pride: Thank you Usershadow!

Midnight:rolls eyes: New gamecube huh? Sweet.

Totally.

Midnight:holds up sign that says: "We've been spending to much time in California"

:nods:

Midnight: Enjoy the chapter!

Caty Cooper Midnight: Yes she is but we can quickly change that!

I THINK NOT YA LITTLE MONGREL!

Midnight: Sure sure! Well good luck on the heist and all.

HI MURRAY!

Midnight: --;

BTW! Thank you fo the great support! I know where I need to go for a little extra moral boost! and some ideas for writer's block!

Midnight: Good for you.

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Ryo02 NEW REVIEWER!

Midnight: Yay. :pretends to care:

:growls:

Midnight: Uh, enjoy the chapter!

Dianna Cooper THANK YOU!

Midnight: Sentimental much?

Hey I can't say thank you to a reviewer?

Midnight: Of course not:rolls eyes:

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

disclaimer: We own nothing!

Except for Meowzi Mirrorzi, Beijing, and the plot behind the story. (cept for the stuff that appears in Sly 2)

Midnight: LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

**Into the forest**

Sly, Bentley, Meowzi and Murray were panting on the forest floor, tired of just now trying to get Murray out of quicksand.

The gang was now in the rainforest of India, walking in it, since it was to thick to drive through. Of course there was big fuss, since Meowzi didn't want to go on foot into a rainforest. But as to see there was no other way, and Meowzi wasn't going to make herself look like a quiter, she went along with it. Though she didn't like it, and the others weren't looking forward to it either.

And why shouldn't they? This wasn't the first obstacle they faced. What with the waterfalls, mosquitoes, snakes, and creatures of the carnivore type, but that's a whole other story on it's own.

"I hate rainforests." Meowzi said, after everyone had caught their breath and started off.

"We'll be in and out in no time, trust me!" Sly said. He was starting to dislike this too, but he'd do anything to make sure Clockwerk wouldn't ever see the light of day. And say anything to get Meowzi to calm down.

"Besides." Murray said "It can't get any-"

Just then it started raining.

"I'm sorry, were you about to say, it can't get any worse!" Meowzi said.

"No…" Murray said twiddling his thumbs.

"Come on, we're only 6,000 inches away!" Bentley said.

"I guess this is why they call it the rain forest." Sly said.

Yep still walking and still raining!

"So tell me again, we're only, what, 6,000 inches away?" Meowzi said.

"Yes." Bentley said.

"And what does that mean in feet?" Meowzi inquired.

"500 feet." Bentley said under his breath.

The others groaned. They were all tired, cut up, and drenched! So no duh they weren't exactly enjoying this!

"But in my calculations we should be…" Bentley trailed as the four walked through a small bush.

"Here."

As everyone looked up, they saw an old, vine covered, temple, with loose rocks here and there.

"Well doesn't that look welcoming after being in the jungle." Meowzi said.

Sly shook his head but then got a serious look. "Alright you guys, stay on your toes, Rajan should be pretty angry after our last heist."

"So angry the scardy cat goes into hiding." Meowzi said, sarcasticly.

Sly smiled. Even with all that went through in he jungle, Meowzi was still able to keep her attitude. He's still trying to decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Some how he's been able to turn this long forgotten temple into his thriving center spice factory." Bentley said.

"So why would he need Clockwerk's heart?" Meowzi asked.

"To use it as a pump to increase spice production." Bentley said.

"It's a pump so tireless it can increase spice production tenfold." Sly said. "Good for Rajan but bad for the world."

Meowzi looked out onto the temple. She remembered the weird spice that was on Dimitri's food, sure enough that was probably the spice Rajan is growing. She remembered the cheetah who had an attitude that even scared Meowzi away! So there was definantly a good reason to put a stop to this spice growing!

Meowzi grinned. "Hope he's not counting on that heart too much." She said.

"Cause it's coming home with us." Sly finished for her.

The gang had found a nice abandoned place in an old part of the temple that Rajan wasn't using, so they set up the safe house there.

After getting some R and R (rest and relaxation) Sly and Meowzi headed out for their usual recon mission.

_Rain rain go away come back NEVER! _Meowzi thought as she and Sly were making their way through the temple. This rain was starting to get on her nerves!

Glancing around the place, it didn't seem like a spice factory, except for the casual guard and some big elephant which seemed to be powering some weird satellite.

_Ok that's a little strange. _Meowzi thought, watching the elephant go around, and around and around, and arou-

"Alright, there's a back entrance behind that uh….waterfall." Sly said, a bit hesitantly.

Meowzi groaned. "Please don't mention waterfalls." she said, slapping her forward in grief.

"I know, I know." Sly said rolling his eyes. He to couldn't quite get over the whole ordeal from the jungle. (A/N This is just killing you isn't it? XD?)

The two headed throughto the back of the water finding a murky pipe. Opening it up the two crawled in and headed through it until they came into a large room.

Inside was a big pull of water and big cranks pulling water up and out of the gigantic pool to the second floor, which then returned, empty, to fetch more water for, most likely, spice.

_"Bingo! You guys found the spice growing facility! Now from what I know of photosmyethisis, the main machinery should be found on the top, get there through the access tube." _came Bentley's voice from the bin.

"Alrigh we'll head to the top." Sly said. Sly glanced over to the hallway full of guards, the same hallway they had to go through to get to the access tube.

"So what do we do this time?" Meowzi asked.

"Well we can either do a bunch of sneak attacks, having to hide every time we commit one, or, we can take one out and take our chances with the others." Sly said. He wouldn't have said this if there were to many gaurds or if they looked to strong for Meowzi, but Sly figured, since there were only four, and one would be taken out by him right at the start, Meowzi could handle it.

That and they were sorta weak monkey guards, Sly had noticed, when he saw a few of them yawn.

"I pick the second! It'll be nice to releive some stress from that dang walk through the rainforest!" Meowzi said, grinning and rubbing her hands together malisously.

Sy grinned. "Sounds good to me!" he said.

5 minutes of butt whoop later!

Meowzi was twirling her cane, a grin on her face, standing over the monkey guard she just clombered.

"Am I good or what?" She said.

Sly had defeated his gaurd a minute before Meowzi did, but couldn't help being impressed that she was pretty good with her cane at such a young age.

"Very good." Sly complimented, sincerouly.

Meowzi blushed and turned away. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to that access pipe already!" she said.

Sly smiled and walked up too her. "After you ma'am!" he said with a smirk.

Meowzi's fur bristled as she looked away from Sly, taking the lead.

Meowzi, followed by Sly, walked up the path until they got to a little area that looked like a dead end.A gaurd circled around a small hole where barrels of water were being pulled up to the next floor. There wasn't any other way up there and even so, there was another gaurd keeping watch. Big tough rhino guards.

Meowzi hesitated, she had no idea what to do.

"I think we'll have to take a ride." Sly said.

Meowzi looked at him. "A ride?" she inquired.

Sly pointed at the moving water barrels. They looked big enough for someone to jump into and escape detection.

"You have to be kidding me! That'll never work!" Meowzi said.

"Well one way to find out." Sly said. When the gaurd's back was turned Sly snuck over and hopped into a barrel causing a light splash. Then he and the barrel were lifted into the air pass the second gaurd then dissappeared on the second floor.

Meowzi looked up and saw a wet, yet grinning, Sly. He couldn't yell down to her of course, but Meowzi knew what he was thinking,

_"Told ya so!" _

Meowzi grumbled and waited for the gaurd to turn his back again. Once he did, she snuck over to another barrel and hopped in. A shiver wet down her spin when the water went down her shoes and pants. This was icky gooey, fishy mucky water. Not water you feel in a shower!

Rain was better then this stuff.

The barrel quietly lifted Meowzi up and over, past the gaurd, who didn't seem to have a clue of what or who was in any of these barrels. The barrel went over to the second floor over some drain pipe with some sorta green plant like stuff covering it, and then the bottom let out of it.

Meowzi yelped as she and the water fell to the drain. It would have hurt, if Sly hadn't caught her.

"Is this the six or seventh time I've helped you?" Sly said teasingly, setting Meowzi down. Meowzi turned away from him in a huff, wiping some of the water off her fur.

"_Is this the six or seventh time I've helped you?" _Meowzi mocked. "Well it's going to be the last time, thank you very much!" she said turning back to Sly.

Sly sighed. He hardly doubted that but didn't dare to say it. You really didn't want to anger a wet cat, really.

Sly and Meowzi made their way down the new path when they got to a vine that lead to the other end of the building.

Sly bent down and examined it. "Looks slippery enough for a rail slide." Sly said, getting up and smiling at Meowzi. "Looks like your next lesson!"

Meowzi's ears went down. It'd been awhile since she was reminded that Sly was her teacher in all this.

"Alright, this is basicly like a rail walk." Sly said. "But on a rail slide, you don't run. All you have to do is keep your balance and the rest is solved!" Sly said.

Meowzi walked up to the vine. Suddenly she remembered that incident in at the museum. She wasn't going to be scared this time.

"Alright then! Watch and be amazed!" Meowzi said, smirking. She then jumped, turned in the air and landed on the zine smoothly. Right when she landed on it she started off!

It was great! Cept when it started getting faster!

"How do I stop!" Meowzi yelled back, not even relizing she was practicly asking Sly for help.

"You don't!" Came Sly's voice.

Meowzi gulped and kept her balance until the vine let off at a pillar. She landed on it and wipped her arms around, trying to keep herself from falling off the pillar.

Sly had just got there when she stood up straight.

"Perfect but you might have to work on the landing!" Sly said with a smile.

Meowzi glarred at him as she went onto the next vine. But she couldn't help feeling good. She had got this move much faster then the others!

They got to the end of the vine which lead to a pipe with a ladder at the end. Sly and Meowzi climbed up into it and there on the top was a small chamber that had a huge vent, which looked out into what looked like a growing facility. Which it was.

_"Alright time for some recon photos!" _Bentley said from the bin.

Sly brought out his bin. while Meowzi just watched. Something had caught her attention. On the top hanging up by a crane was some pump thing letting out red fumes. It looked like a half of a heart.

_"Looks like half of the Clockwerk heart is being used to super irrigate the spice plants." _came Bentley's voice.

Meowzi's eyes drooped.

_"Where do all these bad guys get these ideas? Tail feathers for printing money? Now half a heart to irrigate some plants? These guy's barely look like they can reset a VCR!" _Meowzi thought.

"Alright let's go!" Sly said, getting up.

"Your done already?" Meowzi asked, looking at him.

"Weren't you paying attetention?" Sly asked.

"No." Meowzi said, as though stating an obvious fact.

Sly sighed "Come on let's get out of here." he said.

Meowzi followed Sly back down the pipe.

&$$#

"The Clockwerk heart is under some steep security." Bentley began with another one of his plans. "Infact Rajan is carrying half of it at all times! To get at the goods, I'll need to gather some more information. Sly will plant a bug in Rajan's office, while I lift the spice operation blueprints off the "Spice Lord" while he makes his rounds. Unfortunately, while we're collecting intelligence on _him_, he'll be collecting data on _us_ with an elephant driven satellite array! Take it out, or he'll be able to intercept all of our communications!"

"We have to take that thing out first!" Meowzi said. "Or that guy will know everything! Who knows he might already know about this plan!"

"Don't worry Meowzi, we'll make sure that thing is out of the way!" Sly said.

"All though there may be a problem." Bentley said.

"What?" Sly, Meowzi and Murray said in unison.

"The bug that I want Sly to plant in Rajan's office can only be found at a specific day and time. Which is right now. You guys can't take care of the satelite AND plant the bug at the same time!"

"But then that tiger dude will be able to get intelligence off of us! Or that bug will be gone! What are we going to do?" Murray said.

_Why are we going to use a real bug anyways? _Meowzi thought.

"Well there's one thing we can do. While Sly is planting the bug in Rajan's office, Meowzi can be the one to sabatoge the satellite." Bentely said, a bit tediously.

"What?" Sly said.

"Alright!" Meowzi whooped.

"Bentley, I don't think this a very good idea." Sly said, which was a first. Usually it was vice versa with Bentley saying Sly's ideas weren't very good.

Meowzi stopped and glarred at Sly. "What you don't think I can do this by myself?" she said.

"Well, you just learned the rail slide and there's alot of gaurd's out there Meowzi." Sly said.

That sounded like a defiant "Heck no you can't do it!"

Meowzi sat there for a minute starring at him. Then she got up, grabbed her cane and binocucom and headed for the door.

"Hey wait Meo-" Sly said, getting out of his chair.

"Once I'm in position you just tell me what I have to do, alright Bentley?" Meowzi said, before leaving through the door.

Sly sighed and sat back down. Alright maybe he had said a bit too much, but he was right! Meowzi wasn't ready, especially to go on a mission like this!

"Um Sly?" Bentley said.

"What- oh yeah." Sly said, leaving the hideout.

Bentley sighed and turned back to the computer. Murray was just silent not wanting to get into any of this.

"Well atleast she has the easy one." Bentley murmered.

Meowzi climbed up a small stone building next to the elephant driven satelite. She stood there waiting for Bentley to tell her what to do.

_Stupid Sly. _Meowzi thought. _Thinks he's so great and that he needs to babysit me constantly! This is even more worse then what happened at the night club! _

Meowzi wiped at her eye and jumped at Bentley's voice coming form the bin when he said.

_"Are you crying?" _

Meowzi furiously grabbed at the bin in her pocket and yelled. "OF COURSE I WASN'T AND IF YOU ASK THAT AGAIN I'LL SHOVE YOU INTO THAT TURTLE SHELL OF YOURS AND THROW YOU IN A DEEP LAKE!"

"...ok." Bentley said, now thanking his lucky stars he wasn't around her. "Alright, the spices around here are illegal for good reason, eat to much, and you go into a angry fit." _let's hope she doesn't get any. _Bentley thought.

"So what I have to do, is get some spice plants and feed them to the elephant?" Meowzi said. _Sounds easy enough._ Meowzi thought

"Yes you'll have to put them in his feeding bag. But the spices are only found at high levels of altitude, so you'll have to do some climbing." Bentley said.

"What! You never said she'd have to do that!" came a voice from the other end of the bin.

"What the?" Meowzi said. "SLY? You've been listening this whole time?"

"Ummm...yes?" said the third voice which of course belonged to Sly.

Meowzi twicthed and turned off the bin.

"Alright then, high altitude? I can do that!" Meowzi said.

_Just watch Sly Cooper. _

Sly sighed.

Ok maybe he didn't do the best thing in the world by eavesdropping on Meowzi's conversation but he was worried! He knew that girl had a temper enough to scare anything, but she didn't show that much strenght for going off on her own.

_Well there's no point in just standing here._ Sly thought. _Better get that dang bug. _

&$

"Aw so it's that high." Meowzi said. She was looking up at a tall, and I mean TALL! tree.

The height of it made Meowzi's stomach churn. But she wasn't going to give up yet! Meowzi took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright ready!" Meowzi said. She grabbed the vine and started climbing using her claws to keep a tight hold on the rope.

_I just won't look down! _Meowzi thought

&#$

"So all I have to do is keep this bug wet by running it to some small pools scattered randomly around here, get it all the way to Rajan's office, and try to keep it from freaking out and alerting gaurds?" Sly asked

_"Well that's a rough sketch of the plan but yes." _Bentley said from the bin.

"Tell me why we're using a bug to bug an office?" Sly said.

_"Because it transmits radio waves I can pick up with my laptop." _Bentley said.

"Ook." Sly said looking at the odd bug. Sly put his binocucom away after Bentley showed him where Rajan's office was and snatched the bug up.

Sly started his way to the nearest pool but his mind really wasn't on the mission.

_She's only what, 14? She can't go on a mission by herself! I can't even count how many times she's gotten into trouble! _Sly was thinking.

He could almost laugh at himself. He started to sound like Bentley!

Sly stopped and looked behind him. He had passed the small pool.

"Heh, oops." Sly said, scratching the back of his head.

That's when the bug started making high pitched sounds that made Sly jump.

And caught the attention of a couple gaurds.

Meowzi was clinging to the vine, eyes closed shut. Even her tail was rapped around it.

She had looked down.

"Ok ok. Calm down." Meowzi said to herself. "It's just a tree! Just climbing a tree! That's it!"

Meowzi opened one eye and glanced down.

"A 100 FOOT TREE!" Meowzi yelped, clinging back onto the vine.

That's when Meowzi's cat ears heard an annoying high pitch sqeaking. She looked down and she could barely see a blue and gray figure beating some goat guards.  
_  
_Meowzi grinned. "Guess he can't handle a mission very well by himself!"

The vine moved a bit in the wind and Meowzi clenched onto it tightly.

"Heh, I think I'll just, keep moving." she said.

&

Sly whipped away some sweat and leaned against the small pool where the bug was happily getting wet.

"Your a real nusiance aren't ya?" Sly said.

The bug just kept getting wet.

Sly sighed and grabbed the bug again and started his way off to another pool.

_This time I'll pay attention! _Sly thought.

Then the bug start making high pitched sounds again.

Sly stopped running.

"YOU WERE JUST IN THE WATER!"

&&&(

"Alright! That's one spice plant!" Meowzi said, shoving a odd red plant into her backpack.

"Now where's the next?"

Meowzi took the binocucom out of her pocket and searched the canopy. There was red markers pointing to a couple of trees in the distant. With vines. Connected to a tall tower which had a vine connected to the tree Meowzi was on (A/N Terribly convient, ain't it?)

"That's alot of rail sliding." Meowzi said, nervously. She shook her head feverishly. "What am I saying? I can handle this!" she said.

Meowzi took a deep breath and hopped onto the vine.

SHOOM! Right as Meowzi got landed onto the vine, she was sent rocketing to it's end.

"OH CRUD! TO FAST! TO FAST!"

&$#

Sly sighed. Yet again he took down a bunch of gaurds and had put the annoying bug in a pool of water.

"Alright" Sly said, putting away his binocucom, after searching the area. "There's five more pools from here to Rajan's office, if I run fast enough I can get there without another delay!"

He glanced at the bug in the pool. It was either the light, but it seemed the bug was enjoying all this.

&#$$

Meowzi breathed heavily leaning against a tree branch.

"That wasn't...so bad." Meowzi said through gasps. Actually she felt pretty good! She didn't die!

Feeling a bit light-headed, from both the elevation, sudden flash of entire life (which wasn't very long) and feeling of accomplice, Meowzi took out her binocucom, and scanned around for the spice plants.

"That's alot of spice plants." Meowzi said, looking at the many blinking red lights, which indicated where the spice plants were.

But this wasn't going to stop Meowzi, not after her very most recent accomplishment! But it sure would make her feel better if she didn't have to slide on so many vines!

$&#$

Sly finally stepped through the secret passage to Rajan's office. He was a bit bruised from so many fights he had to do, since because of a little noise box on his back.

The bug chirped happily as though knowing it caused such pain for it's captor. (Eviiiiil bug)

"You know, I could mistaken those hot lasers for a fresh pool of water." Sly said, a bit etchy.

The bug stopped chirping.

Sly made his way past the lasers and finally put the bug at the last pool!

"Finally." Sly said. _Now I can go see how Meowzi is doing. _

Sly's shoulder throbbed from an earlier punch from one of the gaurds, and thought how angry Meowzi would be if she saw him check up on her.

_Eh, maybe some other time. _Sly thought.

With that, after stealing a few Indian bills from Rajan's desk (stealing from a criminal's own wallet made everything go right again!) he left the office and headed back for the safe house.

$&#$

"Come and get it you stupid elephant!" Meowzi exclaimed, dumping the last of the vile red plants into it's feed bag.

The elephant came around over to it's feeding and bag and clasped some of the spice plants in it's trunk.

"Fire in the hole!" Meowzi yelled, running for higher ground.

A couple of guards came to investigate the noise...but imediantly turned back after seeing the elephant turn into a wild frenzy, break the satelite, and trample after them.

Meowzi grinned. This sure did make her feel much better after having to climb all those trees!

Bentley was making some last minute preperations for his on field mission when the door opened. Sly walked in and collasped onto a chair looking a bit beat up.

"Um. Sly?"

"Fantastic mission Bentley." Sly said sarcasticly.

"What happe-" Bentley was cut off in midsentence when the door opened and Meowzi walked in. She actually had a bit of a skip to her step like most kids do when they just got an A plus on a test or won a game.

Sly sat up and asked before anyone else could say anything, "How was it?"

Meowzi smiled and sat in her usual seat and said nonchatlantly, "Good! What about yours?"

Sly glanced at Bentley who didn't dare say a word and looked back at Meowzi, managing a grin.

"Good."

(end of chappie)

Some nice tension huh? Hope you all enjoyed it!

Midnight: R AND R !

That's my line:opens up the cage she left Meowzi M. in: You can go after him now!

Meowzi: I'd be delighted!

Midnight: ACK:runs away:

Meowzi:runs after:

I love the smell of peril in October! See yaz!

((BTW, please don't mention the spelling errors! Mircosoft word is down and I had to use wordpad which has no spell check and I had to manually spell check it so give me a break!))


	14. Think it easy?

AWESOME COMING TO LIFE MUSIC STARTS

Midnight: More like coming back from a dead-end grave music.

Midnight receives slap on head

Midnight: OW! Just saying!

Do not ruin my moment!

HALOOOOOOOOOO (BTW I have a x-box, but it's actually suppose to be "hello") !

Meowzi is back! Looks out in crowd. Wow, you have all grown old. Puts hand over eyes. Are even any of my old reviewers out there anymore?

Midnight: If they aren't, I don't blame them. You take so long to just UPDATE!

SHUDDAP! Been Busy! What with school, colorgaurd, parties, and almost about to move.

Midnight: And all the rping, surfing the web, and even reading stories too, ya still had time on the internet.

Ya ya, so maybe they all do too. So without further ado, I shall answer reviews and maybe hopefully old reviewers will pop up somewhere or some time.

Ryo02- Heck yes!

Heiduska- Hehe! Well I hope this chapter is long and awesome enough to make up for lost time! I hope you will still read my story Heiduska!

GadgetCid- Eheh ; Yea, still kicking!

Dianna Cooper- You always did have the longer reviews. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter! Well, atleast come back and read it! And...:laughs: I'm SO doing that!

Midnight: YOU WILL NOT!

READ AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Smallvillecrazy- Is this soon? Heh. Uh, do ya mean I'm good at copying Sly 2? Cause if so I don't think that's good. XD; READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Midnight: She yells that alot.

Mata-Nui3000- Thankyou! Hope ya keeping reading and reviewing!

Mightnight: Now that time she didn't yell.

YELL WHAT?

Klarx Oblivion- I know, isn't it cuuuute? I always loved Sly that way! Oooh, is that Kira Aka Light Yagami? Probably not but oh well. Heh that taking so long is

Midnight: Because she is uber lazy. And yes I am a mouthy cat.

GAH!readandreviewpleaseI'M GOING TO KILL THAT CAT!

Disclaimer: TADA! WE DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER!

Feels good saying it again, No?

Disclaimer: No goes back to sleep

Eeeeh, Anyways.

PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF!!

TEACHER'S PET!

Midnight: Your doing it again.

Quiet...

_**Think it easy?**_

It was a bit quiet in the safehouse while Bentley was out on his mission to retrieve Rajan's blueprints. While Murray was trying to get some grub, Sly was helping Bentley a bit through his laptop.

All the while aware of Meowzi's mocking gaze as she sat in a chair listening to music. The music wasn't turned up half as loud as she usually had it, and she didn't even pay much attention to it, even when it played some of her favorite songs. She grinned back at Sly every time he looked up from the laptop.

Why for the young cat's happy mood? Because not only did she do great on her last mission, alone, but by the look on Sly's face and how he acted when she asked him about his mission, it didn't go so well for him.

"Alright you can stop gloating now." Sly said, after telling Bentley some last directions of where Rajan was. "You were right, I was wrong."

"And you sucked." Meowzi said simply.

"I didn't suck I just had a bad run in." Sly said, matter of factly.

"Which means you sucked." Meowzi said again, grin widening.

Before Sly could reply again Bentley's voice came over the laptop.

"You guy's, I think I just saw Neyla!" came the nasally voice of the brainy turtle.

Both thieves stopped bickering and looked at the lap top.

"Where Bentley?" Sly asked, a small grin creeping up on his features.

Meowzi rolled her eyes. Neyla, that British, Indian whatever dumb accent she had. Why had she helped thieves in the first place, she was a cop! Maybe the Klaww gang WAS more of a threat to the world then the Cooper gang.

Well the Cooper gang did only steal from criminals, don't they?

"Alright we're on our way!" Sly's voice broke into Meowzi's head. He got up from the stone table closing the laptop.

"What eh?" Meowzi said, ears perking up.

Sly sighed. Meowzi hadn't listened, again! "We're heading down to the waterfall. Bentley's fine he just got the last blueprint." Sly said, grabbing his cane that was propped up against the table.

Meowzi got to her feet setting her music down and grabbing her cane as-well.

"I bet this is going to be another "Robber chase the cop" thing." she mumbled, turning back to her old attitude.

Sly grinned, he actually kinda missed her attitude...a bit.

"We'll see once we get there!" He said, heading out of the cave, Meowzi running after him.

((A few minutes later))

Murray, our oh so gullible pink hippo, walked in.

"Hey guys I got-" he said coming in with a bowl of chips. He looked around, seeing no one was here.

"More for me then!"

((Outside the safehouse))

"It's raining again, what a surprise." Meowzi grumbled as she and Sly headed for the spot Bentley last saw Neyla.

"We'll make sure to vacation somewhere real sunny after this, Meowzi." Sly said, trying to lighten the mood between them after the whole mission fiasco.

"Better be REAL sunny, cause it's going to take a lot of heat to dry this fur off." Meowzi grumbled. Weird, how she didn't complain about going on a vacation with Sly anyways. Maybe she was getting use to being part of the Cooper gang. Meowzi shoved the thought away. No way, she was just dealing with it, that's all. She had to be with him for awhile so why not enjoy it?...eh deal with it.

Finally the two thieves made it to where Bentley said he last saw the British cop. Then yet again, once they got there, appeared the purple tiger.

"Cooper, Mirrorzi." Neyla said, nodding slightly to each one in turn. "We meet again."

_She knows our last names, good for her. _Meowzi thought. She didn't feel as hostile to the cop as she did before, Neyla had helped them a bunch. But still, Meowzi was hostile to everyone.

"Constable Neyla. Thanks for not ratting us out back at the ball." Sly said, giving a slight bow. Meowzi shrugged her shoulders.

"And for helping Meowzi out with her make-up." Sly said, grinning over at the younger thief.

"Hey! Who told you!?" Meowzi said, looking back, daggers in her eyes.

"I guessed." Sly said grinning more widely now.

"Now, now, it was a pleasure to help." Neyla said, crossing her arms slightly. "Besides, I should be thanking you, Sly Cooper. The look on Carmelita's face was priceless."

"She took it hard huh?" Sly said. Although it was in his usual cocky voice, Meowzi couldn't help seeing a bit of dimness in his eyes. What for, Carmelita WAS just a cop, and he was a thief!

"No one likes to have their affections played with."

"I know I certainly don't."

_I'm being ignored here, _Meowzi thought, not really realizing the odd tones in the two's voices.

"Look Neyla, as soon as this India job is over, why don't you and I go on the town? We'll dance through Bollywood and eat curry all night long." Meowzi managed to catch Sly saying to the tiger. Her jaw dropped a bit. Getting help from a cop was one thing but this was ridiculous! A thief and a cop dating!?

"I'll keep it in mind...But first the task at hand. I've learned of a secret entrance leading to half of the Clockwerk heart. Legally I can't enter the premises without a warrant..but now a thief like you.." Neyla said, eyes narrowing slyly (Look a pun!)

"A thief like him can go wherever, yeah yeah, we've heard it before." Meowzi finally intervened, cutting off what Sly was about to say.

Sly cocked an eyebrow at Meowzi and a small grin crept up Neyla's face.

"Don't fall behind while I lead you to the entrance." Neyla said, saying this part mostly to Meowzi, but her eyes trailed back on Sly. "This place is thick with guards and standing still can be lethal."

"I hear that sister." Sly said, grin growing ever more wide.

"We're standing around right now, let's move!" Meowzi said. Then the thieves and the cop were off.

(((In Rajan's office)))

"What do you mean Dimitri has stopped all spice orders?" Rajan said, angrily, too a small goat gaurd.

"It's the reason why he wasn't at your ball, sir! He's been arrested!" the goat said, ready to turn tail and run if his boss went on another rage fit.

The tiger growled, and leaned back in his chair. "First Mr. Victie, one of my best truck delivers is arrested, now this!" Rajan grumbled.

"Technically, Dimitri was arrested before Mr. Victie." the goat ventured.

"Silence! Now get out there and double the guards! I want nothing to stop spice production! You hear me?" Rajan roared.

Without saying a thing except a simple bow, the goat ran out and through the door hastily.

Rajan sat back, grumbling, looking over to his small fountain.

"A bug? Aw I know what your here for. To eat the mosquitoes, good bug." Rajan said, nodding appreciatively. Least one good thing came out of this.

The bug just sat in it's water happily. Oh if he could speak the things he could tell that dumb tiger.

((He seriously talks about Dimitri and the bug. when your in the safehouse and listening to the radio, he says it all!))

"This is it! And remember when push comes to shove, I never showed you this door...and.."

"Aaand?" Both theives said, though in different tones. While Sly said it in a more hopeful "Come on, come on" tone, Meowzi said it with a "Yeah right" tone, touched with her usual bitter attitude.

A dash of a smile appeared on Neyla's face.

"And...we're on for that date in Bollywood."

Meowzi's jaw dropped again and Sly's smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Though let's try to keep this one, grown-ups only." Neyla said, her mischievous gaze setting on Meowzi.

Neyla leapt away into the thick brush, Meowzi's yells of "I'M NOT A KID!" and Sly's laugh trailing behind.

_They're falling right into my plan._

Walking into the spice plant, one cat thief's fur bristled with anger and another raccoon thief holding down bursts of laughter, they both made it through the small tunnel and into the plantation.

With one last cough to hold down a fit of laughter, Sly brought out the binocucom, while Meowzi leaned against the stone wall.

_Stupid tiger,_ she thought. _Thinks she's so great she can help out thieves and go on a date with Sly._

She paused in thought. Wait why would she care about what that raccoon does or doesn't do? He can date who ever the heck he wants to! As soon as she learned enough from him, however much her mother thought enough, she was gone and out of here.

Odd, as Meowzi imagined leaving the Cooper gang, it felt a bit bleak.

Maybe it was just because she hadn't really thought of what she was going to do next. Yeah that was it.

"I'm sure these guards won't mind if I borrow their keys." Sly was saying, finishing up talking to Bentley.

"Alright. Another pick-pocketing mission!" Meowzi said, rubbing her hands together devilishly._  
_  
"One each actually." Sly said, putting his binocucom away, over his fit of giggles (Truth be told his father giggled, so why not him? (inside joke I'm sorry)) for now.

"Only one?" Meowzi said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"We can still make it interesting." Sly said, looking out at the Clockwerk heart and the two guards.

"First one that gets his or her key and makes it to the control panel first wins?"

Meowzi thought for a moment. It was kinda fun, uh, maybe it more bearable when doing a contest with Sly, but she wanted to make it more interesting.

"How's this? If you win, Neyla and you get to go on your date all by your lonesomes." she said, sneering slightly. "But if I win, I get to go with you. I'm wanting some of that curry you were talking about."

Sly's ears went up a bit, surprised Meowzi even mentioned this bet. Did Meowzi really want to go on his and Neyla's date, or was it all just for the heck of it?

Either way, he did remember promising Meowzi to take her on a warm vacation. Although hopefully not the same time as his and Neyla's date.

He smiled, twirling his cane slightly in his hand.

"You're on."

I love cliffhangers.

Midnight: No you don't

Well not on other people's stories! Anyways-

Random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: Will Meowzi defeat Sly? Will Rajan ever-

OMG! (I say that actually in real life) NOT YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU!

Random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: Yes tis I! What you don't think I wouldn't take this chance at coming back!?

Disclaimer: He's got a point.

Midnight: True.

YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME!

Before this goes out of hand!

Everyone together: READ AND REVIEW!

See!? It's fun to yell it!

((And because I love you all (and don't want anyone hurting me for posting late) I give you a random short story!))

Something always seemed to bother Meowzi. A lot of times she would contemplate on it, but never seemed to find the answer on her own.

After days or maybe even weeks she finally gave up and decided to ask.

Coming into the small lobby room ((where all my characters stay in ; )) she said out loud.

"Why the heck does Sly have to wear a mask, even though he's a raccoon?"

Everyone looked up, and seemed just as befuddled as her.

"Um, it is a trademark of any thief." Bejing tried to answer the ridiculous (though oddly true) question.

"Cause it's pwetty?" piped up Emily Johnson (even though she is not in this story but she's my character none the less.) (Read "New Partner")

Midnight sighed.

"Isn't obvious?"

Everyone turned to him.

"Because Sucker Punch didn't want to look stupid, I mean they probably did just use a raccoon for a "thief" cause they look and act like little thieves."

Everyone blinked, looking a bit stunned.

"Truuuue."

Sly shivered.

"Whats wrong Sly?" Murray asked, eating a potato chip.

"I think someone is talking about me somewhere" Sly said, bringing a hand up to his mask.

Sucker Punch: LIES! ALL LIES!

AHHAHHAHAHA! Good night folks!


End file.
